Addicted To You
by IcyVeins
Summary: Bella's new job is supposed to take her to new place, with new people, away from Forks. But was fate ever really that easy? When a piece of her past follows her, it stirs up far more trouble than she realizes, especially when she learns her incredibly sexy boss is not all that he seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

The pills took less than an hour to hit my system, numbing my body and mind.

A smile made it's way to my lips and I was able to fool myself into believing it was real.

Walking to my car, I kept my head down. I could feel my neighbors' stares, accusing, dirty. No one cares about the disgraced, divorced woman struggling to keep her job.

All they see is a woman who cheated on her husband.

Slipping into my car, I started it up and drove down the road.

Today was too good a day for it to be ruined by the judgmental residents of Forks, Washington.

After several months, I'd finally received a full time position as a personal assistant at Cullen Constructions. The founder, Carlisle Cullen, was a multi-millionaire and his work did not go for cheap.

I did not, under any circumstances, know anything about construction. But I'd gone to school for business administration and before everything had fallen apart, I'd had been working with the Mayor and my credentials and degree made me overqualified for regular desk jobs.

It had honestly surprised her that they had even given me the job after I'd flown to Seattle for the last interview with Jasper Whitlock. I was sure that my former employers would've wrung me through the dirt to make sure I didn't succeed.

The only thing I was really nervous about was that the open position had been for the PA of Edward Cullen, the current president of the company.

I was also hoping this job would be able to help me stop with the pills. Once I was out of this town and away from the looks and whispers, I wouldn't have to numb myself just to make it through the day.

When I reached the Newton's Hardware, I took in a deep breath and got out. After today, I'd quit, pack my bags, and leave. I'd just had to get through today.

Mike Newton was waiting for me behind the counter, a sleazy smile on his lips. We'd gone to school together and he'd aged decently but despite his many attempts, I was not going to go out or sleep with him. He was far too disgusting to do that.

"So, new job huh?"

I held in a sigh, repressing my glare. Of course that news would travel.

"Let's make today special," he winked, a dark look in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time noon arrived, I was about ready to toss myself off a cliff.

Mike had decided that, for not giving proper notice that I was leaving, he was going to make my last day as hard and terrible as he could. Since it would take him a couple weeks to train someone else, all of the hard stuff was put on me to get done. He had a notorious reputation for putting things off until the last minute, so when the delivery truck arrived, I had to rearrange all of the inventory for everything else to fit.

But Mike couldn't do it because he had a bad back from a car wreck in high school so the heavy-lifting landed on me. I'd only been doing this for about an hour and my body was already killing itself. I had about ten more boxes and I had no idea why he had this much supply. The shop wasn't exactly the best in town. Nevertheless, he had way too much on this truck and knowing Mike, he probably over-ordered. He was loose with the money, seeing as it was his family's money, not his.

When I carried in the box to the back, I saw him with a customer.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't know you worked here, " Lauren Mallory gave me a haughty look and I felt my heart beat hard in my chest.

I ignored her, keeping in all of the words I wanted to shout at her.

"Bella, don't be rude," Mike admonished when I turned around. "Come here, finish up this transaction. You're taking too long with those boxes. I told you we had a dolly in the back."

No you didn't, I mentally snapped.

I set down the box with the rest and walked over to the register, ringing up her supplies.

Lauren gave me a cold smile, fanning herself, "I'm sure you're aware that my husband and I are building a house."

The pride in her voice was too loud not to hear and I was trying my best to keep from shaking with rage. "That's nice," I managed to say.

"Oh, it is, Bella. Maybe one day you'll meet a man who you're just right for. You certainly weren't right for Jacob," she shook her head, the smile still on her face.

"Yes, I think everyone has established Jacob was too good for me. Anything else you want?" I shoved the bag in her direction and she took it calmly.

She walked to the door and turned her head toward me, "I'd like you to be the first to know. Jacob and I are with child." With that, she turned and left, leaving me alone to stew in my anger and shock.

With child? What year did she think it was?

"Bella, get back to unloading the truck," Mike demanded, walking back into view.

I held in my glare and I walked to the back. He hadn't unloaded any of the boxes and if he had a dolly, it wasn't here.

"I'm taking my break. I'll be back in an hour," I told him, heading toward the office in the back and punching out.

By the time I'd got to my truck, it was pouring rain. My body was shaking from the cold and I felt like I was being eaten from the inside. She was pregnant already? They'd been together less than two years and during the time they were dating, Jacob and I were still in the middle of getting a divorce.

I got to the apartment in less than ten minutes and rushed inside to escape the cold rain. Most of my things were already packed, not that I had much to begin with. I didn't exactly get much in the divorce and I wanted to be done with it as quickly as possible.

Walking over to the small kitchen, I opened a cabinet and pulled out the small pill bottle. I slipped two into my hand and drank it down with a water bottle, taking in a deep breath.

When the phone rang, I picked it up without looking,

"Hello?"

"Ms. Swan," a smooth voice responded and I blinked, confused.

"Uh, yes. Who's this?"

"My name is Edward Cullen. I am your new boss."

Oh, shit. I swallowed and cleared my throat, "Yes, sorry about that. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, it seems that somewhere along the way, the dates of your arrival were mixed. You were needed to be here last week to start today. From what I've gathered, the paperwork said you were needed to leave today and to begin next week. Is there is any chance you can be here today to start tomorrow?"

"U-uh yes, I, of course. I just, I am still on shift for my old job, I'm on lunch," I stuttered, my face going red.

"I see. Well, I'll cover the money you'll lose today. Will a thousand be enough?" the way he said it made it seem like a thousand dollars were ones to him.

"That's really generous but fifty dollars might do. I barely make nine with this job," I answered.

I mean, how else does one respond to that? Although most would just take the money. God, I'm an idiot.

"You'll have a thousand tomorrow. You'll be needed in the building by nine. I look forward to working with you."

And then he hung up.

Wow.

My lease wasn't technically up till tomorrow so I'd just pack what i could in the truck and have Charlie put the rest in the basement until I could come back down and get it.

I turned toward the living room where about fifteen boxes were scattered. I grabbed the ones I knew were most important, loading it in the backseat. The biggest box took up one entire seat and grazed the roof. It was going to be hell trying to get it out but at least it fit. I pilled in about eight boxes in the back seat, four in the passenger as they were smaller, and the last three in the bed of the truck which I strapped down to keep them from flying and a tarp to keep out the rain. So I guess they all fit. Good. It meant less time I'd have to take out of my schedule to visit this horrid town.

The small bag I'd prepared held all the essentials; a couple changes of clothes, my phone charger, another pill bottle, a water bottle, and my wallet. I made quick work of changing into a pair of sweats, a long-sleeve, and sneakers. If I was going to be driving, I'd at least be comfortable.

Once I had the bag in the car, I walked over to the super's door, knocked, and when he answered, I shoved the key in his direction.

"My deposit please."

He rolled his eyes and handed me the envelop, slamming the door in my face.

I shrugged my shoulders and headed out to the truck, checking my phone. I had several missed calls from Mike and saw that I'd been gone for over an hour. Driving over to his store, I was fully aware of the grin painted on my face.

"About time!" He snapped when I parked, sliding out of the truck.

I ignored him, walking inside and punching out completely for the day before turning toward him.

"I quit Mike. Go fuck yourself!" I smiled cheerily and walked over to the truck, getting back in.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he ran up to truck.

"I just did."

Pulling out of the parking lot, I flipped him off and drove down the road, leaving him and this town behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive had been less than thrilling. It was well over four hours due to traffic and stopping for gas. By the time I'd gotten to my destination, it was a little after hour and the sky had darkened considerably with stormy clouds. I was sure the address was wrong as I looked up at the building that had to be at least twenty stories. It towered threateningly in the wind and almost looked as it was going to fall. There was no way this was the place they were putting me up in.

Driving slowly through the parking lot, all I could see were fancy cars that made mine look like garbage. This definitely had to be a mistake. I drove around the back toward the guest parking lot and stopped, putting the truck in park. I slipped out of the truck and grabbed my phone and keys, locking the door and walking around the wide building. By the time I reached the door, a light sprinkle had started. I pulled on the curved handle but it didn't budge. I peeked inside but the windows were far too dark for me to see anything. Holding in a sigh, I looked around the door and saw a sign.

'**All residents must have a key card to get inside**'.

Shit. Seriously? No one had given me a key card. I let out a groan and walked back to my truck, the raining picking up a bit as slid into the truck, shutting the door. Crap, didn't Edward say they'd given me the wrong info? There was nothing in mail when I checked before I left.

"Fuck my life man," I smacked my head against the steering wheel, letting out a loud groan.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, scrolling through the recent call log. I found the unknown number that had called me and hesitated. Would it even be appropriate to call him? I mean, he was boss but I hadn't actually met him yet. This was going to look so bad but I didn't exactly have a choice. I didn't want to risk getting arrested if someone thought I was trespassing. That would not look good at all.

The phone began to ring as soon as I hit the button and pressed it to my ear. With each ring, my heart thumped hard in my chest, my palms clammy.

"Ms. Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The silky voice answered and I felt my heart hammer faster.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, sir. I um, I'm at the building but it says I need a key card. It's just, well, I didn't um," I swallowed, silently cursing myself out. "I didn't exactly get one in the mail. I don't have a way to get in and I wouldn't disturb you like this under any other circumstance but it's getting very cold and wet outside."

I held my breath, a bit relieved that I managed to get the rest of the sentence out without stumbling over the words.

He was silent for a moment, "Yes, I can see how that is a dilemma. Unfortunately I can't make it there at the moment but I will send someone to help you. His name is Emmett. What does the car look like so he can spot you?"

"It's an orange truck in the guest parking lot. Not hard to miss at all," I explained, glancing around. "I've got a stained green tarp covering some boxes in the bed of the truck."

"He'll be out there in a minute," he sounded vaguely amused. "See you tomorrow Ms. Swan."

He hung up and I sat back, turning off the phone. I glanced over at the bag and went to reach for it when someone knocked on my window. I screamed, smacking my head on the ceiling as I turned to the side. A very large bear of a man stood there, blue eyes watching me.

"You Isabella Swan?!" He yelled over the rain.

I nodded and opened the door, looking at him, "Uh... Emmett?"

"You got it. I understand you don't have a key card, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wait right here. I'll bring something out to carry you stuff inside."

He turned and ran back around the building, leaning a bit confused. That man looked like he was on steroids. I mean, I know I used pills, but I had a reason. He looked as if he just pumped himself full of some super juice every chance he got.

When he appeared, it had a large cart similar to those used in hotels and it had a cover on it. I slipped out of the truck and opened the back door. He didn't really give me a chance to do much as he immediately started hauling the boxes out and placing them on the cart. He played Tetris with the boxes for a good ten minutes, rearranging them until all fifteen fit. I was stunned silent as he covered the boxes.

"Come on, the weather won't get any better," he started heading for the door and I scrambled to get the bag, throwing it over my shoulder and grabbing my phone and keys, locking the door again and rushing after him.

He had the door open for me and I rushed inside, letting it shut behind me. The interior was beautiful as we walked toward the front desk. Mahogany floors and walls with a few red and gold accents. Intricate paintings hanging on the walls, adding life to the room. Gentle classical music played over the speakers and the ceiling looked cathedral with chandeliers hanging, giving off a soft light. At the front desk stood a posh man with an expensive suit, his silvery hair combed back, a kind smile on his face.

"Mr. Emmett, what can I help you with?" The man exclaimed.

"Hey Wallace. This Isabella Swan, she's new to the building. Up in the penthouse," as Emmett spoke, I felt my eyes go wide.

Penthouse? No one said anything about a penthouse.

"Of course, I just need some ID," the man turned toward me and I slipped out my wallet, handing him my license.

Ten minutes later I had a key card with my picture and name and the key to my new apartment. Well, penthouse? I was still in shock over that. I was silent as Emmett led me to the elevator, pressing the button for the twenty-second floor. There was an uncomfortable silence between us and I could feel my leg bouncing a bit. It had been well over a few hours since I'd taken anything and a light sweat had broken out across my skin.

When the doors opened, I followed him down the hall. There were only two doors, one on each opposite end of the hall. Emmett took me down the far left and motioned me forward, "Gotta open the door."

I nodded and slid the key in and unlocked it, letting the door swing open. The view before me was stunning and I'd be lying if I said my mouth didn't drop open from shock.

The floors were black marble and the walls were white. It was furnished with what they considered the basics; a black L-shaped leather couch, a recliner, and across it a fireplace with a flat-screen mounted on the wall. The kitchen had a double oven and a smart fridge that I would need to learn how to operate. The counter tops were black marble as well as the island. New pots and pans hung over the island in a rack and I felt a bit more comfortable. Cooking was an outlet for me and as soon as I could, I would go buy fresh food.

The dining area was off the kitchen, separated by a half wall and comfortably sat about six people. The far wall by the couch was completely made of glass, showing a beautiful view of the city below and the storm that was rolling in. Luckily, I saw there were black curtains that could cover the window. I wasn't a big fan of watching storms. Turning on my heel, I headed down the hall. There wasn't a second floor but the ceilings were high. The first door to my left was the master bedroom and I could see they had already placed a king-sized bed. Whoever had decorated this had gone all out.

Another flat-screen was mounted on the wall across the bed that sat up against the wall in the middle, another a smaller couch by the window and the floors were cherry wood. Spotting another door, I opened it to reveal the bathroom. It had a separate shower and a large tub, with double sinks. Plush rugs sat by the tub, shower, and sinks.

Exiting the room, I explored the rest quickly, finding a spare bedroom, a second bathroom, and a home office.

When I made my way back to the living room, I was still speechless.

"Nice digs, huh?" Emmett smiled and I nodded mutely.

"Why," I managed to find my voice. "Why so much space? I'm just one person.."

He nodded, "Edward likes to make sure his people are comfortable. Some of his PA's have family so he gives them a penthouse so that everyone's comfortable."

"Oh."

"I've gotta head out but if you need anything, the second penthouse floor is right below. I'm in room 21A."

I nodded and glanced around, spotting another door in the fall wall, "What is that?"

"Oh, that. Edward's penthouse. He connected the rooms so he can have access to his PA's when needed. He won't barge in or anything without letting you know. He used to live with his PAs but uh," he chuckled, "that proved to be a bad idea."

He shook his head and walked out, leaving me alone in the silence.

"Okay. Time to unpack, I guess."

* * *

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the support everyone! I really didn't expect this story to get so many reviews! Here's an extra long chapter to show my gratitude!**

* * *

It took about three hours to unpack most of the boxes and by the time the sun had set, I was completely spent. The empty boxes were strewn about the place and it looked far too messy for something so beautiful.

I stood up, dusting my hands off as I made my way toward the couch, laying out across the cool leather. I closed my eyes for just a second and when I opened them, the bright screen of my phone read just a little past two. I groaned loudly and stood up, walking toward the far wall, turning on the lights. The brightness pierced my eyes and I squinted against it, walking toward the cabinet.

The wine bottles I'd put away smiled back at me and I grabbed one, pulling off the top. The glasses were still in a box and I didn't have time for that. As I pulled off the top I heard my phone buzz and glanced down at it.

_I know you're thinking of me._

My whole body froze and I set down the cork, picking up the phone.

_I stopped by your place but you were gone. _

A shiver ran through me and I could feel my hands twitching.

_Come on, my sweet Bella. Don't you want to feel my lips on your skin again?_

No.

_Sweet Isabella._

"NO!" I threw the phone across the room, watching it smack into the wall.

I grabbed the pill bottle from the cabinet, taking two in my hand and swallowing them down with the wine. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, heading back out of the room and grabbing my phone.

Taking a deep breath, I deleted his messages and turned on my Bluetooth, connecting to my speaker. The music immediately began to play and I had it as loud as it could go to drown the thoughts in my head as I stripped down out of my clothes, preparing a towel and another pair of clothes. Stepping into the hot shower, I closed my eyes, letting the water soak my skin and hair. I poured a generous amount of shampoo in my hand and rubbed it into my scalp.

As much as I tried not to think about it, I could feel the ghost of his lips on my neck, down my back. The memory of his hands wrapping around me, his fingers toying with my breasts. A shudder ran through me as I remembered. I didn't love him at all, I wasn't even sure I truly loved Jacob, but I did love the feeling of his hands on my body, pushing me to the edge, giving me what Jacob didn't.

I opened my eyes and found myself alone, the whisper of his touch disappearing.

Shaking my head, I finished the rest of my shower in ten minutes and dried off, wrapping my hair in a towel and slipping on my panties and a tank top. Turning off the speaker, I grabbed my phone and plugged it in, setting my alarm for seven in the morning.

The bed was far more comfortable than my old one but even under silk sheets I found it hard to sleep. Then again, it had been hard to sleep the past year.

_"Why would you do this?" Jacob's eyes were filled with anger and hurt._

_"I'm sorry, Jake. I needed to feel something," I told him honestly._

_He let out an empty laugh, the tears shining in his eyes, "You needed to feel something? I have given you everything! I gave you everything and you threw it away!"_

_"And you hit me!" I threw back, breathing hard._

_His eyes darkened, "I regretted it as soon as it happened and I went to the cops. You were fine, nothing was broken. And I begged your forgiveness."_

_"Begging for forgiveness doesn't make it go away. This isn't working," I muttered._

I let out a deep breath and glanced at my phone that read it was little past four.

Sleep was definitely not gonna come back tonight. I climbed to my feet and walked out to the living room, spotting the wine bottle on the counter. Oh how I wanted to drink so badly. But showing up drunk to work would not be a good start. Fighting temptation, I opted to unpack some more, grabbing one of the smaller boxes and setting some picture frames on the mantel. I found one of Charlie, Renee, and I before she died. I had to be maybe fifteen and we'd gone on trip to California during the summer. Mom sure hated Forks but she couldn't bear to leave us.

A smile tugged at my lips as I placed it in the center below the TV, placing a few others around it. I spotted my wedding picture and turned it over, setting the box down. That's enough down memory lane. I set down the box and walked over to the couch, turning on the TV. A vaguely familiar movie began to play and I closed my eyes, my mind falling in and out consciousness for the next couple hours.

When I felt the first rays of sunlight on my eyes I opened them and stood up. I stretched my body, standing up slowly. Once I was on my feet and steady I headed to the bedroom. Most of my clothes were already in drawers and in the walk-in closet with space to spare. Seeing as I was going to be working for the CEO of Cullen Construction, I had look the part. Most of my old skirts didn't fit; I lost quite a bit of weight during the stress of the divorce and hadn't gained much back.

The skirts were beautiful and I refused to get rid of them. This job, in a new city, was supposed to turn my life around.

I took in a deep breath, smiling a bit. It felt a bit forced but one step at time. It took a bit of rummaging but I found an old pair of black slacks that I was relieved to see still fit. I put on a belt to keep it in place and rubbed some deodorant on as I looked for a blouse to wear.

My eyes landed on a cobalt blue button up with long sleeves and I slipped it on with ease, tucking in the excess. I eyed myself in the bathroom mirror as made quick work of brushing my teeth. My hair had dried to soft curls and I clipped back the top half, applying a light coat of makeup on my face. It wasn't my forte but I knew enough to look presentable.

The last thing was a pair of four inch black heels that were worn in enough to be comfortable.

I'd forgotten what it was like to have a real job.

It felt surprisingly good.

The excitement was too strong to deny as I walked over to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. I had about an hour and half to spare but the office was about twenty minutes away and I didn't know the traffic around here. As I watched my life force to finish pouring, I glanced at the pill bottle on the counter.

Old habits.. I knew I had to stop. But I couldn't very well go cold turkey on it. That would probably mess me up even more. No, I would just take one pill to work and see how I did. Checking myself into a rehab definitely wasn't an option so I would just have to do it at home.

When the coffee finished I poured it into my thermos and grabbed my purse, placing the pill inside along with my keys, phone, and key card for the building.

Once I was outside and in my car, I took several gulps from the coffee, shuddering from the heat. I started the car and put the directions in the GPS, heading down the street.

The drive itself took a little over thirty minutes with morning traffic and parking was hell to find and it took an extra ten to find a semi-good spot. By the time I had slipped out of the truck, walked to the front, and entered the building it was a little after eight. The building was beautiful and the most noticeable colors were black, white, and shades of gray. When I reached the front desk, the woman gave me a blank look.

She looked like more of model than an receptionist with her shiny black hair, high cheekbones, and cat-like eyes. She didn't seem to have a friendly demeanor.

"How can help you today?" She asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I am Isabella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen's new PA," I responded, glancing around.

"I.D. badge, please."

I blinked at her, momentarily frozen, "Uh.. I wasn't given one."

She scoffed, leaning back in her seat, "He didn't call you back, is that it? Mr. Cullen is a business man, he doesn't have time for his nightly fun to follow him."

Excuse me?

"I am not his...nightly fun. I am Isabella Swan, his new PA. I was not given an I.D. badge as there was a mix-up," I explained, resisting the urge to snap.

"I'm sure there was. How about this, you leave without a fuss and I won't call security?" she gave me a smile, her hand on the phone.

"How about I do you one better? Call Mr. Cullen down here. If I am not who I say I am, I'll leave."

"That's not happening, darling. But I will call the police for harassment if you don't leave," she stood up, leaning over the desk.

I gave her a tight smile and turned around, walking off. This was already turning out to be a bad day. I reached a cluster of couches off to the side and sat down, pulling out my phone. I scrolled through my call log, found his number, and clicked it.

This was about as unprofessional as it could get but none of it was my fault.

When he picked up, he didn't sound too happy, "Ms. Swan. What can I do for you?"

"It seems I don't have an I.D. badge and a very...chirpy desk receptionist is threatening to call security. Is there a way I could get a badge?" I was trying to keep my emotions in check but that woman had really pissed me off.

"That would be Lacey," of course that's her name. "I'll be right down."

He hung up and I pocketed the phone, glancing around. Since I had no idea what he looked like I couldn't very well search for him so instead, I focused on my breathing and calming my anger. It wasn't often I had the urge to drive my fist through someone's face but that woman really made it hard not to do it.

"Ms. Swan?" The familiar, silky voice sounded close and I looked up.

Edward Cullen was the most gorgeous man to grace me with their presence. Beneath his suit I could tell he spent a generous amount of time working out. His jawline was strong and his pale pink lips were pursed. His eyes were emerald green and his messy hair was an odd shade of copper. He was almost like a Greek God come to life. I couldn't find one imperfection on his body.

I scrambled to my feet when I realized I'd been staring for an uncomfortably long time.

"Mr. Cullen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," I smiled a bit, holding out my hand.

He glanced at my hand, almost like if it was going to bite him, and slowly wrapped his around it. I flinched a bit when I felt an electric shock go through me and he quickly withdrew, turning on his heel. I followed him toward the desk and I saw the woman, Lacey, give him an alluring smile.

"Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you today?" Her voice was a bit husky as she leaned forward.

"I need an temporary I.D. badge for Ms. Swan here. She is my personal assistant," his voice was clipped as she nodded, giving me a quick look as she turned around, rummaging through the desk.

"Stand here please," she instructed, leading me behind the desk to stand in front of the blank wall. "Smile on three."

"One.."

She snapped the picture and I flinched, blinking the flash out of my eyes. Five minutes later she shoved the laminated badge in my direction and I walked off with Edward, completely confused as to what had just happened. I turned the badge around in my hand and saw the picture. I had a frown and my eyes looked dead.

"It's only a temporary badge. I'll get you a real one later," Edward commented when he noticed me staring at the picture. "Follow me, we've got a busy day ahead of us."

* * *

Five hours later I was ready to pull my hair out. Being a personal assistant to Edward Cullen was not pleasant and keeping up with his hectic schedule was difficult to manage. Whoever had done this week's scheduling was not a friend to him. He had back to back meetings and more than a few overlapped with each other. It took over an hour just to sort them out and rearrange some so he could actually leave at five on the dot, which he said he preferred. The man was high maintenance and barely gave me room to breathe and I'd been working for him for less than a day.

"Ms. Swan!" He called from the his office and I scrambled to my feet, rushing in.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, the phone ready for whatever he needed.

"Move today's meeting with Farewick's Hardware for tomorrow at noon," he snapped from his seat, never once looking up.

I looked through the planner, noticing a conflict, "Mr. Cullen, you have an appointment with Volturi Manufacturing at noon tomorrow."

He glanced up at me, his green eyes filled with irritation, "Then figure it out. That's why I hired you."

"Yes, sir," I nodded and walked outside to my desk, sitting down.

I pulled up the calendar on the computer and moved around some more things until I could get it to fit. It pushed his last meeting a little after five but it was the best I could do. When the phone rang I breathed a sigh of relief and answered it, placing a bright smile on my face,

"Thank you for calling Cullen Construction Headquarters, my name is Isabella, how can I help you today?"

"This is Tanya in Financing. I need to speak with Mr. Cullen immediately."

"Of course, just give me one moment."

I pressed the hold button and clicked line one, "Mr. Cullen, you have a call on line one."

After hanging up, I looked at the rest of my to-do list. Most of it didn't seem too bad, I knew how to do it, it was just a bit time consuming. I looked back at Edward's office when I heard heavy footsteps and looked up at him when he appeared in front of me, a furious look painted on his gorgeous face.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! I'm not the best at the tiny details so I apologize if some parts seem bland. Please let me know what you think of Bella and Edward! Maybe even thoughts on Tanya's role in all of this? **


	5. Chapter 5

Edward Cullen sat across from me in his desk, typing away furiously at his keyboard. I'd been sitting in his office for the better half of an hour and he had yet to speak a word. Whatever I'd done, it was major. He pressed a button and then turned toward me, his green eyes conveying an emotion I couldn't read. His lips were pressed to a thin line and his fingers twitched just a bit.

I cleared my throat, wiping my clammy palms on my pants, "Mr. Cullen, sir, I am very sorry for whatever it is I may have done. I just, this is my first real job in a while. It's taking me some time to figure out how to do it again."

He leaned back in the chair, his eyes holding such intensity it made it impossible to look away.

"You don't have a clue as to who Tanya is, do you?" His question caught me off guard.

That's what this was about?

"Well, she said she worked in Financing..."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head, "There is no Tanya in Financing."

Dread filled my stomach and I swallowed the ball in my throat, "Then who is she?"

Edward's eyes flashed up toward me, "Tanya is a very deranged woman to whom I was married. We are recently divorced and she is not very happy with the outcome. She worked in the building and quit rather dramatically when she was served with the papers. Everyone knows to hang up if she calls and unfortunately, no one told you this. I apologize for my overreaction and I hope you accept."

"Yes, yes, apology accepted," I gave him a slight smile that he returned with a twitch of his lips.

"Good. You can leave early. I don't have much for you to do right now," he explained, returning his gaze to the computer.

I nodded and stood up.

"Ms. Swan?" I looked back, confused.

"Yes?"

"Next time I get a call, let me know who it is."

"Yes, sir," I walked off, closing his office door and slipping into my chair.

Despite today's mishap that wasn't my fault, I was not going to let him find a reason to fire me. I turned my attention to his calendar and got to work on the rest of the month's appointments and meetings.

* * *

"I thought I told you to go home," Edward's tired voice floated from behind me and I turned in my chair.

"You did. But it's my first day. Doesn't really make much of a good first impression if I leave, does it?" I questioned, closing the current window.

"No, but it tells me you are stubborn and insubordinate," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "But so be it. I saw you fixed everything for the rest of the month so I'll let it pass. I am heading out for dinner. Care to join?"

I blinked, a bit taken aback by his question, "I was actually just going to make something at home."

"It wasn't really a yes or no question. I need to get to know you more if you're going to be in charge of my schedule and accompanying me to events." As he spoke, he locked his office door, "Come on. You already have a busy day tomorrow. The sooner we finish dinner, the sooner we can both go home."

I sighed and gave in, shutting down the computer and grabbing my purse, climbing to my feet, "I'm just going to head to the ladies' room first." Turning on my heel, I walked over and shut the door behind me, letting out a heavy breath.

When I reached the sink, I set down my purse and looked at myself in the mirror. I could make it through dinner.

Though my reflection said otherwise. The bags beneath my eyes were a bit more prominent and my skin was drained of color. I looked sick and no amount of makeup was going to cover it up. I looked away, dropping my gaze to my purse. A headache was forming and I knew why but a part of me refused to acknowledge it. How long had it been? Eight hours? More?

"Come on, Bella," I whispered, turning on the sink.

I splashed the water across my skin, breathing in deeply. If I just took it now, then I could make it through dinner. Unzipping the purse, I searched the bottom of it until my fingers ran over a familiar bump. I quickly popped it into my mouth and cupped some water in my hand, drinking it down. I turned off the sink and fixed my hair in the mirror, grabbing my purse and walking outside. Edward was leaning against the wall, scrolling through his phone. When the door shut behind me he glanced up.

"Took you long enough," he commented and stood up straight, heading for the elevator.

I followed behind him as he pressed the button. The ride down was painfully quiet and I crossed my arms. It was more of an attempt to hold myself together but I was hoping he didn't notice that. Once we reached the lobby and headed out the door, I walked in the direction of my car.

"Where are you going?" His sharp words stopped me and looked back, confused.

"To my car."

"My driver will be taking us," he explained, his voice tight.

"Well, I can't really leave my truck here. How am I going to get to work tomorrow?" My words didn't seem to faze him one bit.

"With me. Leave the truck, it'll be fine."

"But-"

"Ms. Swan. You're not going to win. It will be fine."

Well aren't you bossy.

I threw my hands up in a sign of defeat and followed him to his car. "Woah," was my reaction when we approached the sleek, black Rolls Royce.

"Woah, indeed," Edward mused, his eyes meeting mine as he climbed into the car.

A familiar flush of warmth rushed toward my face as I slipped in behind him.

Dinner was at The Plaza, a small, ritzy restaurant nestled between two expensive-looking shops. I looked completely out of place as we entered. Just about everyone I saw had an air of wealth and were dressed to the nines. Edward, I realized, also had that air about him but then again, he was a CEO, so I should've assumed it. The woman before looked up when we approached and I could see the lustful hunger coloring her eyes as soon as she saw Edward.

I wasn't going to deny it; the man was seven kinds of sexy. Jacob looked good but he didn't hold a dime to Edward. The man was a multi-millionaire, owned the building he lived in, and had a driver. Not to mention his expensive taste. That would make anyone drop panties.

"How can I help you this evening?" She purred, leaning forward enough to expose her cleavage.

"Table for two, please. Under Cullen," Edward answered and I couldn't see his face but I was sure he was staring.

It made me just a bit uncomfortable though I was able to convince myself it was because I was there. That should've been the reason but the a little part in my head told me it wasn't just that.

"Of course," the tone in her voice made me look up and I could see the disdain in her eyes. "Follow me, Mr. Cullen."

She led the way to a small booth in the back, where it was quiet and less crowded. The woman placed two menus before us and let us know a server would be here soon and then she walked off, swinging her hips. Edward watched her go but he appeared more bored than horny.

After a few moments of silence, he turned toward me, a different look in his eyes.

"Ms. Swan..." he trailed off, watching me intently.

"Please, just call me Bella," I informed him gently. I didn't like the official title.

"Bella. You're aware that I had to run a full background check when you applied for the position, correct?" The question caught me off guard completely.

"Of course. I didn't expect any less."

It wasn't exactly a small company so it wasn't surprising.

"I was very thorough with it," his choice of words seemed a bit off and I could feel a knot growing in my stomach.

"I, uh, I assumed so," I whispered.

"Hi, my name if Dinah. How can help you this evening? Would you like to start with some drinks?" The waitress's voice surprised me and I knocked my leg into the table, causing it to bump.

Edward cleared his throat and looked up, "Yes, a beer for me, please. Bella?" He meet my eyes once more and I shuddered a bit.

"A glass of rosé, please," I tried to sound as if my stomach wasn't eating itself but it was difficult.

"Coming right away. Can I start you with some appetizers?" She glanced at Edward and I could see the effect his looks had on her.

"I think we'll skip the appetizers. I'll have the steak, medium rare, with the mashed potatoes," when he was done he glanced over at me.

I cleared my throat, "Just a salad, please."

My stomach wouldn't be able to handle a real dinner and the look he gave me when I answered made my insides twist a bit more.

"I'll be right out with your drinks. The steak is quite popular tonight so I apologize for the later than usual wait," she told Edward who waved her off.

"Not a problem."

Once she had the menus in hand and was walking off, Edward placed his arms on the table. I wasn't sure when he'd taken off the jacket but his sleeves were rolled up and I could see the muscle twisting beneath his skin. He lifted his head, his emerald eyes completely focused on me.

"How long have you been using?"

* * *

**Another chapter! What did you think? How does he know about Bella? **

**I was thinking of writing a chapter in Edward's point of view. Would you guys be up to that?**

**Please let me know your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is, by far, the longest chapter for this story. It is well over three thousand words! Thank you everyone for your reviews and encouragement, I really hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Eddie."

When Tanya's sultry voice floated over the phone, I felt my body go rigid.

The fucking nerve.

Who the hell did she think she was?

"Why are you calling, Tanya?" I spoke through gritted teeth, my fist clenched. My vision was going blood red and it was taking every inch of me not to toss the desk out the window.

"Come on, Eddie," her voice held the familiar whine I'd grown to detest. "I missed you. It was just a misunderstanding."

"Tanya, let me be _very _fucking clear. If you call here again, I will let your father know that you've overstepped your boundaries."

I hung up, glaring at the fucking thing. Great. I had go and buy a new one now that she'd tainted it with that disgusting whine of hers. I climbed to my feet, my vision burning as I walked outside, glaring daggers at Isabella Swan.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

My reaction definitely startled her, judging by the terrified look that quickly colored her pale face.

"Follow me," I told her curtly and turned, walking into the office.

She walked in a moment afterwards, her shoulders dropped, her fingers twitching against her thigh as she took a seat in front of the desk. I shut the door and approached my seat, slipping in. The rage was still humming through me and as I pulled up my email, I didn't attempt to stop the way my fingers were slamming against the keys.

From my peripheral vision I could see she her begin to panic at my lack of words.

Her eyes continuously flickered from me to the keyboard and around the room. I focused on my current task and when I saw the email from Alice, I just about punched the screen. Word traveled far too quickly around here for my liking.

_Sorry Ed,_

_I never got to brief her because the information was wrong. All the dates and times were completely changed. I have no idea how it could've happened._

But I do. Tanya, somehow. That bitch was nowhere and everywhere and I couldn't seem to fucking escape her. I shook my head and and threw her a quick response. I'd have a talk with her later. I moved on to look at the rest of my unread emails and as I opened and glanced through them, I could see Ms. Swan's nervousness growing. Her leg had begun to bounce and she was close to chewing her lower lip off.

I would be lying if I said I felt bad but I understood where I was wrong.

Nevertheless, I was a sadistic fuck and my pride wouldn't let me admit defeat just yet. So I turned my attention back to the several emails awaiting attention. Most of them were invitations to events, charities, business proposals, and the likes. I tagged them and sent them to Ms. Swan's email so she could go ahead and fit them in the schedule at some point. I stopped scrolling when my eyes landed on a email from Aro. The annoyance was quick to appear as I opened it up.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_It's come to my attention that another manufacturing company has approached you. As you well know, we give you top quality materials for a more than reasonable number. I am also acutely aware of the fact that you are building a new store for supplies just outside of Chicago._

_Need I remind you our arrangement?_

_Aro._

Like I was going to forget the fucking arrangement, that dick. I didn't bother with a response. Once the email was deleted, I glanced over at Ms. Swan who had begun bouncing both legs. A light sweat seemed to have broken out across her skin and she looked, well, like shit. I'd seen that look plenty of times and I let out a silent breath.

"You don't have a clue who Tanya is, do you?" Her dark eyes widened a bit, almost like a deer in headlights, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, she said she worked in Financing..."

The laughter that came with her answer was cold and I was very close to throwing my desk. Not at her ignorance; it wasn't her fault no one had informed her of anything. All of my anger was solely aimed as Tanya.

I shook my head, attempting to shake the murderous thoughts, "There is no Tanya in Financing."

Her throat quivered as she swallowed and the realization seemed to dawn on her, "Then who is she?"

Beneath my desk I dug my nails into my flesh in an attempt to calm the wave of fury that hit me,"Tanya is a very deranged woman to whom I was married. We are recently divorced and she is not very happy with the outcome. She worked in the building and quit rather dramatically when she was served with the papers. Everyone knows to hang up if she calls and unfortunately, no one told you this. I apologize for my overreaction and I hope you accept."

"Yes, yes, apology accepted."

Well, that was rather..quick. She gave me small smile and I attempted to return it with as much normalcy as I could muster and it seemed to do the job.

"Good. You can leave early. I don't have much for you to do right now," I turned my gaze back to the screen, effectively dismissing her.

I saw her nod her head, her dark eyes on the floor as she stood.

"Ms. Swan?"

She froze and turned, though I didn't meet her eyes, "Next time I get a call, let me know who it is."

"Yes, sir," she spoke softly and left, shutting the door behind her.

Once she was gone, I leaned back, letting out a frustrated sigh. Next time I saw Tanya, because I knew I would see her soon, I was going to set her straight. Whether or not that meant getting her family involved was entirely up to her and if she decided to comply.

I grabbed the phone out of my pocket, scrolling through until I found the familiar name.

It rang once and the gruff voice greeted me with a courteous, "What?"

"Hello to you too Felix. I need a meeting with the Boss."

"The Boss is busy, Cullen. Maybe fuck off."

A smile made it's way to my face but it was far from kind, "The meeting if for tomorrow evening at eight. Set it up."

"I don't take orders from you anymore," he snapped.

I hung up. I knew full well he was going to do it and if he didn't, well, that was on him and it wasn't going to deter me from showing up.

* * *

When the clock struck five, I didn't stick around a minute after. After shutting down my computer and grabbing my things, I walked toward the door and opened it. Seeing Ms. Swan sitting there caught me a bit off guard and I remained quiet. I'd spent maybe an hour total with her today and my theory was still forming but I had to make sure I was right. I wasn't anything if not thorough. I'd run the background check again after that little call with Felix and I spent the majority of my afternoon looking into her personnel files. Just about everything I saw answered my questions.

My eyes glanced over her body and I noticed the way her leg kept shaking and the tension that seemed to live in her shoulders.

"I thought I told you to go home," I finally spoke and she turned, her eyes a bit startled.

"You did. But it was my first day. Doesn't really make much of good first impression if I leave, does it?" Her question, whether or not she meant it, came off snarky.

"No, but it tells me you're stubborn and insubordinate," though this I already knew after looking through her files. I should've expected as much. "But so be it. I saw you fixed everything for the rest of the month so I'll let it pass. I am heading out for dinner. Care to join?"

She blinked her furrowed her eyebrows once more. With how often she did that, I was beginning to think that was their natural state.

"I was actually just going to make something at home."

I held back a smile. She thought she had a choice.

Cute.

"It wasn't really a yes or no question. I need to get to know you more if you're going to be in charge of my schedule and accompanying me to events. Come on. You already have a busy day tomorrow. The sooner we finish dinner, the sooner we both can go home," I locked my office door, pocketing the key.

This was probably going to be her last decent meal for a while.

She let out a huff of air, shutting down her computer and standing up, "I'm just going to head to the ladies' room first." She turned on her heel and walked off, disappearing behind the door.

I know I could've stopped her but I had to be sure my suspicions were correct. I knew they were but a very small part of me hoped to be very wrong, despite what the evidence said. Nevertheless, I messaged Rosalie and had her set up a room.

_Who's it for?_

_**That's a conversation for** **later**_, I send the message and went through my email again.

Ten minutes later Ms. Swan exited the bathroom and I glanced at her, holding back my agitation, "Took you long enough." I stood up straight and headed for the elevators, pressing the button. The entire ride down I kept my eyes in front of me but I saw everything she was doing in the reflection of the stainless steel. Her arms were wrapped around her middle tightly, as if she were trying to keep herself standing and if she let go, she'd dissolve.

When we reached the lobby and walked to the main doors, she took a right and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" I couldn't hide the sharpness in my voice as she turned a bit, looking puzzled.

"To my car."

"My driver will be taking us," I explained through gritted teeth.

She, again, furrowed her brows, "Well, I can't leave my truck here. How am I going to get to work tomorrow?"

_You won't._

"With me," I answered instead. "Leave the truck, it'll be fine."

"But-"

"Ms. Swan. You're not going to win. _It will be fine._"

She seemed to get the point that I wasn't going to back down and throw her hands up in defeat, walking back toward me. As we approached the Rolls Royce I heard her a sudden, "Woah." I gave a curious look and couldn't help the smile.

"Woah indeed," I responded as we slipped into the back of the car.

When we reached the restaurant, I could sense Ms. Swan's resistance. I was sure it was far more high class than she was used to. The elegance of it was a bit intimidating as we walked in and she did look out of place though I suppose it wasn't entirely a bad thing.

The host before us was a tallish woman with a tight dress skirt and a tucked in blouse. Her name-tag read _Helen _and as we stopped in front of her, she didn't introduce herself but she did drool an obscene amount.

"How can I help you this evening?" The purr in her voice let me know that I was having an effect on her.

Under any other circumstance I still wouldn't have touched her but even less tonight. The way she pushed her voluptuous chest out to me did have me checking it twice but I had enough self-restraint not to keep looking in the presence of company.

"Table for two, please. Under Cullen."

"Of course," her voice was less than pleasant and I could see that, from the look she shot Ms. Swan, she saw her as a threat. "Follow me, Mr. Cullen."

I let Ms. Swan walk ahead of me and observed her. I didn't give much thought to her; I wanted to help so a part of me blocked off her looks. But my... I watched the natural swing of her hips that wasn't overly exaggerated and while she wasn't tall, she very leggy. As we slipped into the booth, I slipped off my jacket and glanced at her chest. She was a decent size, a bit smaller than Tanya but it suited her. I blinked and tried to shake off the thoughts.

Too much trouble came from me observing my PAs.

I watched the host leave after she left us with the menus and I looked over at my dinner date.

"Ms. Swan..." I trailed off. I wasn't quite sure how to approach this which was a new one for me.

"Please, just call me Bella."

Bella.

Now that suited her perfectly.

"Bella, you're aware that I had to a run a full background check when you applied for the position, correct?"

"Of course. I didn't expect any less."

_No, you didn't. You also didn't expect me to find a lot more than I should've._

"I was very thorough with it."

Her eyebrows twitched a bit, "I, uh, I assumed so." Her voice changed in tone and it sounded a bit foggier.

"Hi, my name is Dinah. How can help you this evening? Would you like to start with some drinks?" I leaned back as the conversation was interrupted and I looked up at the woman.

"Yes, a beer for me please. Bella?" I turned my attention to her and a shiver ran through her.

"A glass of rose, please," she replied quietly.

Dinah glanced over at me and I could tell she was doing more than just innocently staring, "Coming right away. Can I start you with some appetizers?"

"I think we'll skip the appetizers. I'll have the steak, medium rare, with the mashed potatoes," I looked over at Bella who appeared occupied by her thoughts.

She cleared her throat a few times and eventually answered, "Just a salad, please."

Her answer left me less than thrilled.

"I'll be right out with your drinks. The steak is quite popular so I apologize for the longer than usual wait," Dinah explained as she collected the menus and I waved her off. "Not a problem."

I rolled up my sleeves as she left, placing my arms on the table. I met her eyes and let out a breath.

"How long have you been using?"

Her mahogany eyes widened considerably and a terrified look filled her eyes. She opened her mouth several times but no words escaped her. Whatever excuse she could've come up with, she didn't say them. Instead, Bella remained silent and when the drinks arrived, she mumbled her gratitude so quietly I didn't hear it so much as see her mouth shape the words.

By the time dinner had arrived and I'd eaten about half, she still hadn't spoken. I didn't push her; she had to come to terms with it.

"You haven't eaten."

I gestured toward her soggy salad and her eyes automatically dropped down toward it.

"I um, I'm not...hungry," she whispered. "I think I need to go."

She stood but I caught her wrist before she could escape. Like earlier this morning I felt a shock run down my arm and I saw her flinch but I didn't let go.

"Bella you don't have anywhere to go. You can here with me and you don't know this city well enough to walk home alone," I reminded her.

Her shoulders tensed up and I tugged her lightly. She followed the motion and sat down, her eyes glued to the table.

"You need to answer the question."

When she finally looked up, her eyes were watering and her nose was red.

"You're just going to fire me anyway. What does it matter?" She sniffed, wiping the water beneath her eyes.

"Bella, that is the last thing on my mind right now."

It was a sentence whispered with complete honesty. She wasn't going to be fired, far from it. But I needed the details if I was going to help her. I leaned forward and grabbed her hands in mine. Hers were minuscule compared to mine and they were cold as ice.

She sniffled again, licking her lips.

"About a year," she swallowed. "Um, my... I was driving. I wasn't paying attention and uh.." I saw her eyes water heavily and swallowed harder. "It was raining. There had been a bad storm and we were arguing... The tires slid and we flipped. The car rolled maybe five times. When we got to the hospital, I was in a coma for about a week. My leg had been broken in three separate places, about four ribs fractured, several cuts and bruises. I got most of it and Jake, my ex-husband, he was fine for the most part."

I watched the tears slip down her pale cheeks but she never moved her hands from mine. Instead, she'd tightened her grip, as if holding onto something would keep her from floating away. Her shoulders were trembling and when she looked up, her eyes were empty.

"What were you arguing about?" I asked softly.

Her flickered away and she licked her lips, "Different things. Let's just say I wasn't the best wife. I went into rehab and I was... so careful. My dad had warned me about the pills. I tried to take them only when needed but it numbed me. It made everything go away and I didn't want that to end."

There was a long pause before I spoke.

"Bella, I'm going to offer you something and if you accept, it comes with one rule," I warned and she looked up, her tear-stained face less than hopeful.

"What is it?"

"I am going to do for you what I was too late to do with a friend. If you're willing, I have a room at a rehab facility for you. It's ready and run by someone I trust with my life and I don't say that lightly. It is a ninety day program and she will help you get clean, back on your feet, and how to return to a normal schedule and avoid relapsing. After you finish the program, you're job will be waiting for you."

Her eyes widened and she nodded slowly, a fresh wave of tears filling her eyes, "I-I am..."

I gave her a small smile, "I figured you would be."

"What's uh, the rule?" She asked, her red-rimmed eyes meeting mine.

"If I find out you're using again, and I will, you're fired. There's no second chances. This is it. If you fuck this up, I won't be willing to help you again."

My words were harsh and she flinched but I didn't feel bad at all. I didn't help people often, but she reminded me of an old friend I'd lost the same way. I didn't want to see it happen if I could do something to prevent it.

"Can you do that, Bella?" I raised an eyebrow and she looked up, pulling her hands away and clearing her cheeks.

"Yes. Yes, I can."

Agreeing was easy.

Now all she had to do was detox.

* * *

**I would like to mention that I am not the best at writing Edward Povs so I do apologize if it isn't very detailed. I did want to leave some mystery to him to save for later. **

**His chapters might be few and far in between unless you guys really want them!  
**

**What did you think? The call to Felix? His rage toward Tanya? And of course, his reaction to Bella. She reminds him of someone very close to his heart. Any ideas on who?**

**Thank you for reading and I will see you all on the next chapter! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the support! It honestly makes me so happy to see so many people supporting the story and genuinely enjoying it. Here is the next chapter!**

**Walk Me Home by P!nk. **** I listened to it for the second half of the story and I don't know if it fits or not but it helped me write it for the emotional aspect of it.**

**Please enjoy! And forewarning, this story is rated M for a reason. There is a bit of sexy scene.**

* * *

_"This isn't right..."_

_I had tried to convince myself it was but it was hurting my heart far too much. I couldn't do this._

_"Sweet Isabella..." his voice whispered, his lips pressing into my shoulder. "You need this. You need to feel something other than pain and shame. I can give you that."_

_My eyes closed on their own accord as his lips traveled down my back and I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks. I had wanted this, I'd come to him. So why was it so difficult now?_

_"James," I whispered through my tears, turning in his arms. _

_His eyes, pools of onyx, stared back at me with an assured look, his hands running across my skin, causing shivers, "This is the right thing to do... You aren't committing a crime.."_

_As he whispered the words, he pressed his lips down my skin, his fingers unhooking the bra I'd bought for this. His hands found my breasts, pinching and pulling at my nipples, causing ripples of pleasure to shoot through my body. He was a bit rough but a part of me enjoyed it. _

_It was different; Jacob wasn't one to explore sex. He simply wanted to be one top, always in control. It was more of a duty most of the time. I was his wife and we were supposed to make 'love'. Though it never really felt like love. _

_"I can show you so much, sweet Isabella," his lips dragged down my stomach as he laid me back on the bed, the sudden cold causing my nipples to pebble in his hand. He pinched a bit tightly and a moan escaped me. I could feel the smile against my hip as he pulled down my panties, spreading my thighs._

_I tensed up a bit; I knew what he was going to do, I'd just never experienced it before. _

_His lips caught my clit, sucking harshly, and a scream of pleasure escaped me._

"Bella?"

Edward's words brought me back to the present and I shuddered. It wasn't out of pleasure, it was out of shame. The moment that started my demise. A big part of me regretted it all. I'd ruined my marriage, my relationships with friends, and it'd caused a tear between Charlie and I. But it did get me out of a loveless marriage though no one truly cared to hear my reasoning. It was a terrible way to go about it and I couldn't erase that.

"Yes?" I eventually responded, looking up at him.

His emerald eyes watched me silently for a moment before he spoke, "We're here."

I glanced around and realized we were parked outside a three-story building painted purple. **Hale's House,** it read. It was a rehab facility, run by a close friend of his, Rosalie Hale. She opened it about four years ago and apparently it was one of the top three in the city. She had a room set up for me and Edward had paid for everything. It felt more than generous and I had no way of paying him back.

But he didn't want my money. In his words, "You'll pay me back by being the fucking best at your job."

Which I certainly planned to be. I knew what would happen once the pill was out of my system so I'd taken that time to try and fix as much of his schedule on the car ride. I'd taken what he'd sent me via email and incorporated it into his schedule as much as I could but he'd be having some late nights.

"We need to get you checked in."

His voice broke through my thoughts once more and I looked at him. I swallowed the emotion building in my throat and nodded. He opened the door and slipped out, holding it open for me. Once I'd climbed out, his driver opened up the trunk and I grabbed the bag with my clothes in it and tossed it over my shoulder. As we walked toward the door and into the cool building, I glanced around. Inspirational quotes were written on the walls with pictures of what looked like previous patients hung up, all of them smiling and appearing, well, relieved.

A woman was waiting at the front desk with a genuine smile.

"Rosalie," a small smile graced his lips and she returned it.

Her warm blue eyes looked me over and she didn't have a look of pity but more a look of comfort. Like she understood exactly what was happening and she had no judgement for it.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted. "I don't normally sign in patients but for you, I'll make an exception. It's not often you bring someone. Bella, correct?"

I nodded mutely and she gave me another smile, "You understand this is a 90 day inpatient program?"

"Yes," I responded.

"Edward, you may want to leave now. This is going to get a bit personal and not everyone someone hovering over them," her voice had become a bit demanding and Edward shook his head.

"I'll wait over there but I'm not leaving just yet," he walked off, sinking down into a couch in the car corner.

Rosalie shook her head and handed me a clipboard with papers regarding personal information. She sunk into the chair behind the desk as I filled it out right there.

**Name? **Isabella Marie Swan.

**Age? **25.

**Drug of choice?** Oxycontin.

**Form of ingestion?** Pills.

**How often was the drug ingested daily?** More than five times.

**Reason for dependence, i.e, personal reasons, medical, other.** Medical, personal.

**Start of dependence?** Little over a year.

**Contact?** N/A.

I filled out the rest and set down the clipboard. She grabbed it, her eyes glancing over it. I didn't see a lick of judgement in her eyes but I couldn't help feeling paranoid. She looked up with a small smile, "Let's get you settled in."

I could feel a headache begin into settle in as I looked at Edward and motioned toward Rosalie. He shot up to his feet, following behind us as we went down the hall and took a right.

"The first floor dedicated for detox treatments and the second is inpatient housing. The third is for meetings, one on one conversations, eating. This is a home away from home. We want you to be able to get used to life away from addiction and that can be very difficult for many. We strive to make everyone feel welcome and safe," she explained as we reached a room.

She opened the door, revealing a twin-sized bed lined with blue blankets and white walls adorned with several drawings to make it appear more lively. There was a small bathroom connected off to the side.

"Edward, this is end of the line for you," Rosalie stated and gave him an expectant look.

"Humor me."

She let out a breath of air, "Five minutes and no more."

After she shut the door, I wandered over to the bed, sinking down onto it. Edward remained by the door and in his gray suit, he appeared out of place. He looked too...perfect for a place like this. A place for the damaged. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes as I traced patterns in the smooth sheets. I heard his footsteps come close but I didn't look up.

"It's only three months. While that may seem like a long time for now regarding the circumstances... I expect you to do this. Remember our agreement?"

I nodded silently, feeling tears fill my eyes. I still didn't understand how he'd figured it out. Charlie hadn't, Mike hadn't. The little friends I did have left hadn't. So why him?

"Good. I need to be heading back out to the office..." he trailed off and an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

A wiped my tears as discreetly as possible and suddenly Edward was standing in front of me. I looked up, craning my neck to see his face. His green eyes appeared stormy and his lips were pressed to a tight line. He looked like he wanted to say something but just didn't know what. He opened his mouth and then closed it, shaking his head. He turned away and headed for the door.

"Wait! Wait, please."

The words had just come out and I felt a ball of emotion tightening in my chest.

"I..I'm scared."

When he turned around, his face had become a bit gentle but his eyes were still conflicted. Even if I barely knew him, it was better than the strangers in the building.

"I can't do this. Please.. Please let me go home," the sob broke through me and I couldn't seem to contain my emotions any longer. "I-I have to go. I.. I don't want to do this anymore."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and I sobbed into his jacket. A bubble of pain exploded in my chest and I didn't know how to stop it. I couldn't do this. I wasn't strong enough.

"Bella," he voice whispered in my ear. "You're safe. You are strong enough for this. If you weren't strong, you would've lost yourself a year ago."

I clung to him for dear life. Every part of me wanted to leave, telling me I was too weak to do this. I needed the pills, something to stop this pain. Something to make everything disappear.

"I need it to stop."

His hands grabbed my face, his piercing eyes capturing mine. Through blurred tears, I could see a fire in his eyes and I could see my reflection. No part of me liked what I saw but he didn't let me look away. His thumbs cleared my cheeks and the warmth they offered was a whisper of comfort.

"I need you to do this, Bella. For yourself. Beat the odds. I spoke to your former employer. He didn't have anything nice to say but in the short time I've spent with you, I know you are not what he said. I want you to show them that you came out on top."

"What if I am what they say?" They'd been telling me for the past two years how worthless and disgusting I was.

Why was now so different?

"You are not. If you say it again, I _will_ fire you."

"Why do you care?" I sniffed, looking down at the way his lips curled.

"I had a chance to help someone once. I didn't. That is a decision I have regretted for nearly a decade. I won't let someone die if I have the option and the means to help them. I can help you and I have already paid. You are not leaving until your sober. Do you understand?" His eyes were hard but his hold on me was still gentle and despite how I felt, I nodded.

"Do me one favor?" I whispered, meeting his eyes.

A slight smile tugged at his lips, "What?"

"Don't tell anyone."

He dropped his smile and nodded,

"I never planned on it."

When he let go and stood up, I curled my legs beneath me. He walked toward the door and was halfway out before he looked at me.

"You've got a strong will, Bella. I wasn't exaggerating when I said I did a thorough background check. Your past told me everything I needed to know. And if there's one thing you're not it's weak. Keep that in mind when the demons threaten to take control."

With those words, he left.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm not gonna lie, I got emotional in the scene of Bella breaking down but maybe that's just me! What did you think of the heartfelt scene?**

**There definitely won't be one like it for a while! *Evil laughter***

**What did you think of James being the one she cheated with? Anyone expect it?**

**I shall, hopefully, see you all in the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites and reviews. It truly means the world to me and motivates me to write faster and longer chapters. Thank you for the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Chief Swan. It's done."

A sigh of relief was heard on the other end, "Thanks."

I leaned back in my seat, glancing out the window, "I don't understand. If you knew she was using, why didn't you stop it yourself?"

"I didn't know she was until a few weeks ago. She doesn't want my help. We haven't been on the best of terms since her divorce."

That sounded like a weak excuse.

"Well, I did some digging of my own into her background. You should've known because this wasn't the first time," It was taking quite a bit of restraint to remain polite.

Why Carlisle ever befriend this man I would never understand.

"We all have blind spots when it comes to those we love. Either way, thank you for helping. She needed to get out of here and when I saw where she applied, I had to reach out."

"My debt is paid. That's all that matters."

**Three Months Later**

"Ready to go home?"

Alice's voice was filled with excitement as I signed the papers on the clipboard. She was bouncing with energy which was quite typical for her. To celebrate, she'd dressed in a very frilly pink dress adorned with silver beads and about a pound of glitter on the dress, her skin, and hair. I was far too happy to resist so I'd let her put me in summer dress with a pound of glitter as well. Once I was done with the paperwork, I handed it over to Rosalie who was shaking her head.

"Don't I get enough of you at dinner every weekend?" Rosalie teased and Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

"Yes, not to mention every shopping trip. So...shut your trap!"

I smiled. I couldn't help it. I'd been listening to them banter for the last three months but I hadn't grown tired of it. They had made rehab go by incredibly fast and it really helped, especially at my lowest moments.

Rosalie turned her attention to me, her eyes growing serious, "Bella, you're clean. Staying clean is the hardest step. You're strong, I can tell. But this is going to be life long battle and we get tired sometimes. You need to attend those meetings. They have them everyday, just about every hour. Some people go several times a day, every day, or just a couple times a week. But you are fresh out of rehab and I think it would benefit you to attend them everyday, at least for a little while. Until you get acclimated into the real world again."

I nodded. I understood what she meant and I'd already researched where in Seattle they held NA meetings. Looking them up the first time had made me cry but I knew it was something I had to do.

"I know, Rosalie. Besides, I think Alice will be forcing me to go either way," I smiled, looking over at the pixie who was nodding vigorously.

"Are we done now? I've got a whole day of celebration planned," Alice gushed, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, yes, we're done. If you need anything Bella, I'm a call away."

"Thanks, Rosalie."

The words were barely out of my mouth when Alice grabbed my wrist, pulling me out the door. I took in a deep breath, the smell of incoming rain filling my senses. I'd missed that smell.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice shouted as she wanted over to her car.

It was a yellow Porsche and looked far too expensive to be parked outside a rehab facility. She unlocked the doors and we slipped in. As we pulled out of the parking lot and down the road, I rolled the window down, taking in several deep breaths of air. If there was anything I'd learned in the last three months it was to appreciate and value life. I looked over at Alice who was nodding along to some song and I couldn't help but smile.

She had become my best friend in a city I didn't know.

When I'd finished detoxing, which had felt more like a year than a week, Rosalie had approached me. She'd said that family and support was the most vital key to making it through rehab. I hadn't put down any family or contact; the only family I had was Charlie and we hadn't really been on proper speaking terms in a while. The last place I wanted him to see me at was rehab. So she'd asked me if I was willing to speak to once she knew. I'd been reluctant but I hadn't wanted to be alone so I'd told her yes.

I wasn't the first person Alice had befriended here. Rosalie would call her sometimes for patients who had no family or support to be a friend. But Alice, as she told me, felt something about me she couldn't explain. That, and apparently she also worked in Edward's building. She was the wife of his best friend, Jasper Whitlock, who had done my final interview. I thought that had been an issue but she only worked part-time and it was a different department.

She had visited me just about everyday in the last three months which helped me feel significantly less alone.

"We've got a full day ahead of us. Mainly shopping. And don't worry, I already spoke to Ed. He says you've got the rest of the week off to get used to life again. I'm also aware that Saturday is your birthday..." she trailed off with a devious smile and I groaned.

If there was anything I'd learned about Alice, she loved parties.

"Please, Alice, no parties. I can't do parties and I don't know anyone here," I reminded her and she waved me off.

"I know plenty of people. And besides, I think it'll do you good to get out of your comfort zone. Come on, I promise you will be safe in my capable hands," she glanced at me, bouncing up and down a little.

I shook my head, "Fine. Wait, I can still drink alcohol right?" I hadn't thought about it. I mean, I was addicted to painkillers and I didn't ever really drink.

"It should be fine but I'll monitor you just in case."

"Then I guess.." she let out a small, excited squeal. "We're having a party."

We spent the better half of the day shopping. Edward had been true to his word; after abruptly having to leave while I was still working at Mike's, he compensated me and gave me a thousand dollars. I thought it was more than generous and refused it but he didn't let me say no. So with a thousand dollars in my bank account, Alice made sure I put it to good use.

I couldn't waste it all; I still had expenses to take care of until my first official paycheck came in. The amount I'd gotten from one day was working was only a little less than a hundred dollars so it didn't even count. I put about three hundred in savings and then set out to buy new outfits for work.

She'd dragged me to about ten different stores within the mall and we spent at least thirty minutes or more in each store. I bought a few pencil skirts, dresses, blouses, a bit of makeup at Alice's urging, and some hair appliances. Again, I didn't know how to use these too well but Alice had dedicated the rest of her week to me and she was going to make sure I knew how to use all of this before work on Monday.

When we were done, we headed over to the food court and I got the first thing I'd been craving since we left.

A huge, juicy, burger.

"Bella, seriously?" She scrunched up her nose and I smiled.

"Yup. I have been craving this. Your judgement will not deter me," I announced as I bought the burger and fries with a drink and sat down.

She let out a sigh, "I guess. I am gonna steal some fries though."

By the time we'd headed out and stopped by the grocery store to fill up my kitchen, dark clouds had begun to roll in. Alice was less than thrilled to be driving out in bad weather but I didn't have my truck with me to drive around.

"Do you mind if I stay until the weather blows over? I don't think my baby can handle it," she cooed, rubbing her dashboard.

I snorted and nodded as she parked. We grabbed all of bags, which was quite a bit, and rushed around toward the door. We were completely soaked by the time we got inside and into the elevator. The ride up to the penthouse was cold and as soon as we were inside, I dropped the bags and turned on the heater.

"You have a fireplace, you know that right?" Alice pointed toward it and I blinked.

"Oh."

"Do you know how to use one?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly?"

"Nevermind," she snorted. "So, what kind of theme do you want for the party?"

"Uh..I don't know. Masquerade?"

A delighted smile spread out across her face, "My my, Bella dear. You do have a style. Mysterious, dark, sexy."

"I don't know anyone. I doubt they'll be enough people," I laughed, picking up the empty bags.

"Don't worry. I'll invite them. But it can't be here. It's too small and I need time so it'll be next Saturday. I have the perfect place for it!"

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

Monday approached far more quickly than I expected.

I had attended my first meeting Thursday night and talking about it, my life and my issues with addiction, with a group who held no judgment was invigorating. I felt...understood. It was strange and emotional, but I felt better than I had in a long time. Something about Seattle made me feel whole, like I was finally home. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to give it up, and I'd already decided against going home for the holidays. Going back to that godforsaken place would only bring up terrible memories and I was told to avoid triggers that could spark a relapse.

Climbing to my feet, I spotted the empty wine bottles and shook my head.

Alice had spent the night Saturday for my birthday and since she was planning a party for next week, she opted not to force public interaction on me just yet. Something I was very grateful for.

I stretched my body out and wandered over to the bathroom, brushing my teeth quickly. I jumped from one foot to the other as the need to pee quickly hit me.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee," I muttered as I rushed over the toilet, shuddering.

As soon as I was sitting I heard the doorbell ring and groaned. Who could possibly need my time at seven in the morning? I finished up quickly and threw on a robe as I was only wearing a shirt and panties. When I reached the door I took in a deep breath and swung the door open.

Edward Cullen stood in front of my door, dressed in a dark suit. His copper hair was styled messily and his green eyes regarded me without emotion.

"Ms. Swan. We need to leave early."

"Uh...good morning to you too." That sentence brought no humor to his face and I cleared my throat. "I will be ready soon. Would you like to come in?"

"No. I'll be waiting down in the car."

He turned and left, leaving me completely confused. I shut the door, locking it and heading for the bedroom. Maybe he wasn't the best in the morning?

I shrugged off the feeling as much as I could and focused on getting ready. As I was in a hurry, I didn't bother to put on any makeup. I focused instead on fitting myself into one of the new dresses Alice and I had bought Wednesday. It was a dark blue and hugged my body enough to look good but not too sexual. It went down to my knees and I could see from the way I'd filled out the dress that I'd finally gained some weight. The drugs had robbed me of my appetite most of the time and I finally looked healthy.

A smile crept up on me as I clipped up my hair and slipped my feet into a pair of black flats. I grabbed my purse and slipped in my wallet, key card, keys, and phone, giving myself a final glance over. I'd never felt so happy to go to work.

By the time I got downstairs, it was a half past seven. The Rolls Royce awaited me by the door and when I climbed in, Edward looked less than pleased as he took me in.

"You took a while," he commented, leaning back, his eyes moving back to his phone.

"I can't very well snap my fingers and be ready, can I?" I raised an eyebrow and he looked over, his eyes sliding down to my feet.

"You're wearing flats."

I looked down, "Yes."

"I believe the attire said formal and heels for women. It complements the look," he explained, his voice holding an edge as he met my eyes.

"Heels become tiresome when I have to run around and rush after you. I don't think you'd like me to collapse, would you?" I'm not sure where the challenge came from but I felt a bit more confident and I knew I didn't like his tone.

His jaw become tight and I had the feeling that he didn't like having his authority challenged.

An alpha male.

"It doesn't matter the inch of the heel, as long as you wear them." He cut the conversation there and turned away to his phone, effectively ignoring me. I leaned back and put on the seat belt, crossing my legs.

The drive to the building was quiet and Edward was out the door before we'd even stopped as soon as we arrived. I grabbed my things and headed inside, the I.D. badge hanging from my neck. Alice had graciously taken a photo of me and had gotten me a proper badge. I flashed Lacey a smile when I saw her and I could see her eyes widen a bit.

I guess he had a revolving door if PAs and seeing me was shocking. According to Alice, Edward sometimes went head to head with his PAs but it was mostly due to his ex-wife Tanya who was, in her words, bat shit crazy.

Once we reached the top floor I headed over to my desk. I wiped my thumb against the dress and pressed it to the small thumb print scanner by the computer. It was a strange way to clock in but I hadn't forgotten because I'd never seen anything like it.

"Let's go," Edward walked out of his office and I followed him back out to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he looked over at me. "Today is going to be far busier than usual. We have a few errands to run and usually you would do them alone, but Rosalie insists I babysit you until you feel comfortable so it takes quite a bit of time from my schedule."

The look he sent me let me know he wasn't at all happy with the circumstances.

"We also need to take a trip to Volturi Manufacturing. I'll warn you now, Aro likes to stare, particularly are young, beautiful woman," he finished, and I looked up at him.

"Thank you?"

"It wasn't a compliment."

When the doors slid open, he walked out and I rushed out behind him. The man was becoming a puzzle. He was helpful and kind three months ago and now he was like a icicle.

A very tall, very sexy icicle.

* * *

**I hope this chapter answers some questions regarding Edward's reasons to help Bella. Partially personal, partially as a favor to Charlie. Only question is, why was he Charlie's debt?**

**What did you think of Bella? A bit more sure of herself, happier.**

**Please let me know your thoughts and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	9. A Poll!

I've put up a poll on my profile because I would like to hear your opinions.

Would you all prefer to have more Edward chapters or discover it through Bella?

I am simply wondering because I can see the benefits through both!


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who gave me their opinions in the author's note and in the polls! I've decided to alternate between Bella and Edward because it would greatly help to see how he does what he does and why he is the way he is. I would like to warn that for this chapter, there is quite a bit of cussing.**

**Edward is a very vulgar man so you have been forewarned. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Edward's Pov**

She was wearing flats. Fucking flats. The dress code clearly read any form of heels but she just had to go and wear fucking flats.

The notion may appear stupid but I had it like that for a reason. Every woman in the building wore heels, even if was half-an-inch but Bella just had to go and be a fucking rule breaker. Then she came back with that challenge in her eyes, letting me know heels would be too tiring after a long day and she'd be slow.

I didn't have anything to say after that but I could feel her gaze burning into the side of my head like fire and it was taking all of me not to snap.

Whatever effect she had on me, it hadn't died.

I thought it was a fluke; that maybe it only affected me because when I met her she was on drugs and vulnerable and I was doing her father a favor. But here she was, three months later, clean and sober with that stare that just saw through me.

"We're here," Ben, the driver, announced and I exited the car as soon as he said it.

Bella was slower to get out and I could see her taking a deep breath, her chest rising and falling slowly. I couldn't help the fact that her chest drew me in and the way the dress hugged her figure made her look irresistible. I tried to shake away the dirty thoughts of what I could do to her; bad things tended to happen whenever I found interest in an assistant. Bad things in the name of Tanya.

The woman was fucking nuts.

"Where are we?" Her musical voice interrupted my thoughts.

I'm sorry, musical?

When did I turn into a pussy?

"Coffee shop. Let's go," I snapped at her and walked around the car, leading her inside.

The shop was filled with everyday people waiting for their daily dose of caffeine but I was not a patient man. The barista noticed me and I could see mild panic in her eyes. I'd been coming here for quite a while and the only way I could get my coffee quickly enough was to threaten to buy the building and fire everyone. It was probably a bit excessive but I didn't have time to wait around.

"Mr. Cullen, um, you don't usually come in until after eight-thirty. I'm sorry, sir, it's been a very hectic morning," the barista explained as we approached.

The line of customers seemed aggravated and one man stepped out, "Who the hell do you think you are man? We've been waiting for ten minutes and you just show up and skip everyone?!"

I ignored him and looked at the barista who appeared close to tears, "Here you go, Mr. Cullen."

"Keep the change," I slid her a hundred dollar bill and turned away, walking out of the shop.

"She looked terrified of you," Bella commented as we approached the car.

I shot her a glare and she flinched, her eyes colored with shock, "I am a powerful man, Ms. Swan. I don't have time to wait in lines for fucking coffee."

"I understand that. But you aren't the only one who has a job to get to. I just think it's polite to wait in line like the rest of us," she shrugged her shoulders and I felt a twitch begin to form in my right eye.

"Get in the car."

The next two hours were quite uneventful; we made trips to the dry-cleaners, lawyers' offices, one of my local offices. I shouldn't have been doing any of this but Rosalie insisted that she have it easy. I understood she was a recovering drug addict, seeing as I was the one who got her into the fucking program.

But she knew her job was going to be difficult.

She can't have it easy all the time.

That's not how life works.

"Last trip is Volturi Manufacturing," Bella read off of her work phone, looking up at me with those dark eyes.

Wonder what they'd look like...

Stop it, Cullen.

Horny bastard.

The hots for her were coming out of nowhere. I can't deny that were there when I first met her, but I went three months without even remembering it. Now it's her first day back and I'm ready to dive in?

"Yes, I told you that this morning," I stated, glancing down at my own phone.

After several minutes of silence, she made a small sound and I looked over. She was gnawing on her lower lip, something I noticed three months ago. It had plumped up and had become a red color from the blood flow. The dirty thoughts were quick to form and I didn't do much to deter them as she began to speak.

"You know I can handle it right? I'm not a doll and I understand where Rosalie is coming from but I can do this. I know this job came with a load and half," oh I wish it did. "but I can do this. If I can move to a city that I'm stranger to, then I can handle you."

She met my eyes with confidence and I leaned back, aware of the tightness in my pants, "If you think you're ready, then tomorrow, you're on your own."

A smile graced her lips and I felt mine twitch just a bit.

I needed to get out of the car soon.

* * *

Aro was a very eccentric man and I'd come to learn this over the years of working with him. Not that I really had a choice; leaving the Mafia came with some rules so I guess leaving isn't the correct term.

He was waiting in his office when I walked in with Bella and his eyes immediately zeroed in on her. His black eyes widened considerably and I could tell he'd taken an instant liking to her.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. Who might this beauty be?" He climbed to his feet, walking around the desk.

Bella smiled politely but she was clearly uncomfortable, "I am Bella Swan. His new personal assistant."

Aro held out his hand and she took it. I watched her body flinch when his grip tightened and I sat down on the chair. The hand hold, because it definitely wasn't a fucking handshake, lasted longer than it should've and Aro was staring right into her eyes. Bella's eyes had widened a bit and if I was correct, a hint of fear lingered in them.

Yes, he did a good job of scaring my assistants whenever I brought them around. I saw her pull her hand back just a bit but he didn't budge.

"Divorced, hmm."

His statement was random but I saw Bella's shoulders tense up more.

"You are far too young to be divorced, dear. What happened? Did he cheat? Did you?" A delighted smile appeared on his face and I stood.

"Aro, stop. Your presence is uncomfortable enough as it is. No need to creep her out," I snapped and he let go, chuckling.

"My, dear Edward. So touchy. Tell me, have you tasted this one yet?" His eyes moved from Bella to me and back and I gripped the chair in an attempt to dull the red-hot anger.

"I am aware I made a deal but I will gladly have it changed," I reminded him.

He threw his hands up and returned to his seat, leaning back.

"Bella, go to the car," I looked over at her and she nodded, her eyes relieved as she rushed out.

"Her beauty rivals Tanya's, don't you think?" He mocked, touching his fingertips to each other.

I gritted my teeth to hold in anything I might regret.

"I'm here to discuss business."

He waved me off, "Come on, Edward. A little social chatter is needed before business talk. Now tell me, is Tanya aware of your new assistant? Has the last one recovered? If I recall correctly, Tanya had her properly...disciplined for sleeping with you."

My leg began to bounce on it's accord and I was trying my best not to shove the nearby pencil in his throat. Tanya was not something I wanted to discuss or the woman she put in a hospital.

"She's recovered. Anything else you'd like to talk about?" I questioned, my patience running thin.

"Just one thing. My little birds tell me that your Bella was in a drug rehabilitation facility. I looked into her; she doesn't have the funds to pay for it. I'm assuming you did. I also looked into her background. Far more thoroughly than you did, apparently. I think you should stay away from this one." His tone had become dangerous and he leaned forward on his desk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There's a lot going on there. I mentioned her divorce and she got scared. You have very high standards and expectations of your women. Namely, that they don't cheat, correct?"

I glared at him, gripping the chair to stop myself from reacting. He wanted a reaction and I wasn't going to show him one.

"I have spent over thirty years learning how to read people, their tells, looking into their soul. You can't welcome a woman like that into the family, Edward. If she's a cheat, then clearly she has no morals," he leaned back, crossing his arms.

"I looked into her background. I looked into the details of that scandal. A lot of it was just speculation. And she was probably scared because normal people to know personal information about strangers."

"So, if you found it was real? I know you Edward. You fall too easily for these types of women. Beautiful, mysterious, manipulators. I mean, look at Tanya. And the one while you were married. She will be your undoing, this one. No one is helping you this time."

His words were really starting to piss me the fuck off. Did he really think I was going to try and date her? Fuck her, definitely, but I wasn't going to date or marry her. That chapter in my life was thoroughly shut and burned.

"Business, Aro. Or I leave."

"Yes, of course!"

When the meeting was done, nearly an hour later and far longer than it should've been, I headed out to the car. I was ready to punch something but I had to get back to the office so that would have to wait.

Bella was furiously typing on her phone when I opened the door and she quickly set it down, a guilty look coloring her face. It piqued my interest but I was far too distracted to really pay attention to it.

"Office," I stated as I shut the door and Ben nodded, driving off.

I heard a ping from her phone as I grabbed the laptop I'd set in the middle seat, turning it on. I heard about seven more pings in less than five minutes and looked at her,

"Can you fucking answer that? Whoever is on the other end clearly seems to be impatient," I snapped, and she flinched, grabbing the phone and turning it off.

"Sorry.." she mumbled.

I shook my head and returned to the laptop, scrolling through the several emails I'd received. A saw about four were from Tanya and I growled so loudly I saw Ben flash me a look in the rear view mirror.

"Everything okay, Mr. Cullen?" Bella's soft voice broke through the haze of anger and I looked at her.

Her face was so fucking innocent and everything Aro had said came back. I was supposed to believe that someone this kind and innocent destroyed her marriage and earned the scorn of a town?

No fucking way.

He had to be lying.

She was too fucking good to be anything like Tanya.

"Yes, I'm fine," I muttered and shut the laptop.

"What's next on the agenda?" She asked, raising her dark eyebrows.

"A bar."

* * *

The week had gone by faster than normal but I'm sure most of it had to do with the fact that Bella was fucking godsend when it came to handling my schedule. Anything I threw at her she took with ease, like she was born to work for me. Which seemed ridiculous but she was far more efficient than any other assistants I'd ever had. Maybe it was because I hadn't fucked her yet?

I wanted to, oh believe me, I wanted to.

Everyday she wore these skirts or dresses that hugged her body in ways that drove me fucking crazy. She had confidence and an endless supply of witty comments. It was fucking amazing and frustrating at the same time.

Apart from the many things that made her different, something stood out drastically, and it was the fact that I couldn't get a proper reading on her. I was able to spot her drug habit, yes, but I also had information from her background check and from her father. Physically, it was easy. She portrayed her nervousness or fear through biting that fucking bottom lip. But she knew how to hide what is was that was bothering her.

Nothing seemed to crack her, she was like a shield.

It drove me fucking insane.

I was going to break that shield, though, and the way to do that was right in front of me.

**_You are cordially invited to the birthday ball of Isabella Marie Swan._**

**_Theme is Dark Swan._**

**_A mask must be worn to gain entrance, along with this letter._**

**_Location- The Ballroom on downtown avenue, building 15._**

**_September 19, 2019_**

**_ 7:00pm_**

"Mr. Cullen," Bella's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked up, slipping the invite under a folder.

"Yes?"

"I'm just letting you know I'll be heading out for the day," she smiled and I nodded, looking down at the dress she was wearing and the way it hugged her breasts and hips.

Tomorrow, I was going to make my move.

* * *

**Edward seems like a man on a mansion. What's going to happen at the ball? Will he seduce her? **

**Who was Bella messaging like a mad woman? **

**Whose the mystery woman Edward was with during his marriage to Tanya?**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**See you all at the ball next chapter!**

**Remember, the attire is Dark Swan!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A second update! This is, by far, the longest chapter to date for this story. 5,156 words, without counting the author's notes. I really hope you enjoy and I apologize for any typos you may see. I am very tired and I read through it but I may not have picked everything up.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I had no idea how I managed to make it through the week but by the time I got home, I was ready to drown myself in bottles of wine. Fate, however, seemed to have others plans as when I walked in, Alice was sitting on my couch.

"Bella!" She cheered, waltzing over toward me, my precious wine in her hands.

"How did you get in?" I asked as I shut the door, locking it behind me.

"I may have taken your spare. But I have a totally good reason for it!" She exclaimed, following me to the bedroom.

I gave her a pointed look and she sighed, laying out on the bed as I undressed, slipping on my shorts and tank top. "Jasper and I had a fight," she began, pouting at me through the mirror.

"What happened?"

She let out a breath of air, drinking from the wine bottle, "The same as usual. He brought up the conversation of kids and I just ignored him. Then he got mad and started yelling about how I said I'd be open to having kids after twenty-five and now here I am, turning twenty-eight and I still keep turning it down. It's not that I don't want them, they're cute little fuckers, but I mean..."

"Having your own seems harder than taking care of Rosalie's?"

"YES!" She sat up, shaking her head.

Rosalie and Emmett had an adorable four-year-old who wrecked havoc wherever he went but he was the sweetest kid.

"And then, of course, there's the whole deal with my mom. I told you about that. She was a piece of shit who used to drink and hit and tell me left and right I wasn't wanted. Try hearing that for eighteen years and not knowing how a real parent is supposed to act. Jasper knows this and he still pushes for kids. He knows I have my insecurities about being a mom and I just..."

She shook her head and I crawled onto the bed, sitting next to her.

"Do you understand?"

I nodded and grabbed the bottle, taking a big mouthful.

"My ex-husband, Jacob. He wanted a family very badly and... I didn't want that. I mean, would you have wanted a baby at the raw age of twenty?"

She snorted and shook her head, taking a swing of the wine herself.

"I think you'd be a perfect mother, Alice. You are a happy, bubbly, strong pixie of a woman. I think any kid would be lucky to call you their mom," I smiled and she wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Yeah, I guess I could be pretty good at it," she mused.

"Well, until the kid gets taller than you. That's inevitable," I teased and she shoved me, turning on the TV.

"How come you never talk about your ex?" She stood up, walking over to the couch against the wall in the room.

I shrugged, laying back, "We were just so different. And anyways, it's my fault everything went to shit."

"There is no possible way that you, Bella Swan, are the reason. Come on, you are like a puppy," she laughed, shaking her head. "What did you do? Bake him too many sweets?"

"I cheated."

The bottle hit the ground with a crack.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, I am so sorry. I did not expect that!"

Her eyes were wide with shock and I chuckled, walking over to the bathroom and grabbing towels, placing them over the spilled wine.

"What happened? Was there no passion?" She inquired, gently picking up pieces of glass.

"That, and many other things. It's... We were best friends our entire lives, ya know? And I did love him so when he proposed, I was so blinded and flattered, I said yes. I didn't even stop to think and rationalize the fact that I was nineteen and we'd only been going out for a few months. We had said I love you but it never registered in my mind that my I love you's were hollow. It was love for a friend not a husband," I explained, patting the wood dry.

Alice let out a low whistle, "I'm sorry, Bella. I had no idea. Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not really something I've been given the chance to talk about. We went four years with marriage that had no real passion or love. I think he was in love with the idea of finding it with me that he made himself believe his love was real. I couldn't trick myself the same way and when I met James, I felt real passion. The sneaking around, the secrets, it brought an edge to my life that I'd been desperately seeking since high school. But I couldn't hold it in forever and I got reckless. Jacob followed me to the motel and he saw us. And then the drive home, we were in a crash and I broke my leg which started the addiction."

"That's...intense. Did he completely lose his shit?" She stood up, taking the glass to the garbage.

I followed her into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

"You could say that. He sort of went into a blind rage and destroyed the house. He has terrible anger issues and he was already such a jealous person. And he hit me. I convinced myself it was only once, and I kicked him out for the night. He came home, apologized, and then we tried to fix ourselves. Counseling, dates, yoga.."

"Someone like that doesn't change Bella," Alice interrupted, shaking her head. "If I had known you then, I would've beaten him and then gotten the boys to finish the job."

"I thought he would, though. I thought he would change. After the fifth time, when my ribs were bruised and sore and my neck was marked with his fingertips, I left. We separated as we couldn't afford a divorce and a few months later, I found out he was seeing someone. I tried to warn her but she just wrote me off as a jealous ex. At that point, everyone knew the truth of why we'd separated but I was too ashamed to tell them about the abuse. A part of me felt I deserved it for breaking his heart."

"No one deserves to be beaten. You made a mistake but that doesn't warrant violence. He should be rotting in prison for even laying a finger on you, regardless of why he began. No woman deserves to feel pain and fear from a partner who is supposed to be her equal and you are fucking idiot if you believe it."

"Little harsh there, Allie," I chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry but you need to hear that. You still blame yourself for it and you shouldn't."

"Maybe I shouldn't. But I can't fix every part of myself in a instant. I guess I'll need time. Besides, it all worked out. I moved here, started working for a very sexy, hardass man who helped get me clean, and met you and Rosalie."

"Edward is a hardass, isn't he?"

"He has me running around the city everyday but I like it. Tires me out but gives me focus. Keeps me far too busy to think about drugs," I whispered, glancing out the window.

The sun had begun to set, casting the sky in a glow of orange and fiery red.

"You're strong, Bella. I know it. And you are definitely going to have to be for tomorrow. You didn't forget about your birthday surprise, did you?"

"How did we get on the topic of me again?" I chuckled uneasily.

"I'm very good at making people open up. And it's good to open up. You can't bottle everything up for the rest of your life," she admonished.

I would sure try, though.

"So what is the theme of the birthday?"

"Dark Swan!"

"Dark Swan?" I repeated.

"Yep. It's a play on your last name. Creative, I know," she giggled and laid back on the couch. "So, get your beauty rest. It may start at 7 but we need all day to get the makeup and hair done."

"You're staying the night, then?"

"Duh!"

* * *

Saturday morning greeted me with a terrible headache and nauseous stomach. When I opened my eyes the sun winked back at me brightly and I groaned, rolling away.

"Morning, sunshine," Alice's cheery voice broke through the haze of sleep and I opened my eyes, glaring at her.

"Alice, it is far too early for you to be so happy," I mumbled, closing my eyes again and nestling myself deeper into my covers.

"Bella, dear, ya got five seconds before I douse you in ice water. I've done it before and I'll do it again!"

I covered my ears but sat up. Alice was cruel enough to do that and I wasn't feeling well enough to deal with the trauma of ice cold water on my warm, sleepy skin. I could barely handle the cool air in the bedroom as it is.

"Come on. Coffee's going. You are going to need all the energy you can get. I've set everything up so you don't have to leave. I can't run the risk of you leaving to do something and then getting stuck in traffic," Alice explained as I walked into the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Don't you want sugar?"

"Nooope," I answered as I drank it black and bitter like my soul.

A knock on the door jarred my head and I groaned, "Alice, please. Get that and tell whoever is here at this godforsaken hour to go the fuck away."

"Yikes, you are not a morning person," she stated as she bounced over to the door.

She had far too much energy for seven in the morning.

"Alice. Why are you here?" Edward's deep, silky voice filled my ears and I set the coffee down, scrambling around the island and ducking down.

What could he possibly want now?

My soul?

"Edward, you are aware that it's like barely seven and it's Saturday? I think you can get your own coffee," Alice berated him, and I could just picture the pixie with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Yes, it is Saturday. I'm returning her phone. She left it in the office and it's been very annoying all night," he answered tightly.

"And you couldn't return this yesterday after work?" She inquired, her voice curious.

"I was in the office until late and when I got back, I knocked but no one answered. I guess I know why, you reek of alcohol. Just give her the phone back."

Alice slammed the door and when she walked toward the kitchen, her eyes dropped to me on the floor.

"I was...looking for something?"

"Your dignity?"

"...yes."

She chortled and handed me the phone, glancing at it. "Wow, aren't you popular?" She walked around the island as I stood up, grabbing my cup of Joe and finishing it.

I walked toward the bathroom, turning on the water. I had about ten messages and all of them were from James. I bit my lip, hesitant. After several seconds of long debate, I unlocked the phone and read through them.

_I miss you._

_Happy late birthday._

_My sweet Isabella._

_You need to come back home to me._

_Why aren't you answering?_

_You know I don't like you with other men._

_I don't think I need to remind you of what happened to the last guy who flirted with you._

_Isabella._

_You don't want to face the consequences of ignoring me._

_You have until eight in the morning to answer._

I bit my lip. James was possessive and it was one the reasons why I regretted sleeping with him. I had wanted something fun but after Jacob and I ended, he wanted a relationship and I didn't. And it was just slowly getting worse.

**I'm okay. My phone was left at work.**

I sent it quickly and turned on my music, making quick work of stepping into the shower. I took my time once inside, allowing myself to relax against the warmth the water offered. My eyes closed and I saw familiar green eyes behind my lids. I didn't think much about it until I realized those green eyes belonged to a tall man with copper hair.

I gasped and opened my eyes, glancing around.

"Get it together, Bella. He's your boss," I shook my head as I shampooed my hair.

I wasn't going to lie and say I never had fantasies about him. They'd been a recurring thing for the past three months but this past week, after really working under him, he popped up a lot more frequently than usual.

Twenty minutes later I was done and drying off in a robe when Alice walked in, "So, I've arranged a lunch date with you. He is your escort tonight, so to say." She had an excited gleam in her eyes and I held in a sigh.

"Alice, I'm not sure if I'm up for a lunch date," I started and she pouted, her blue eyes watering.

It was ridiculous that the look worked but damn did it. She was like a baby no one could say no to. Seriously, the look worked on everyone.

"Fine, under one condition! If I don't like him, then he won't be my escort. Even though I'm a 26 year old woman so I think I can escort myself," I reminded her as I combed my hair.

"Oh I know, but it's a ball! That's the whole point. Who else would you want to take you?"

I could think of someone, and his green eyes haunted me. I shook the thought away and shrugged,

"I don't know. Who is this guy anyway?"

A devious smile crept onto her small face as she walked over, sitting on the counter, "His name is Sebastian and he works in the IT department. He looks like Clark Kent; tall, muscular, super nice and sweet with a little bit of danger, and he has these crystal blue eyes like the ocean," she fanned herself. "if I wasn't already married..."

"Hmm.." he didn't sound so bad. He actually sounded very attractive and like my type, if I even had a type?

Does sleeping with two guys in my 26 years say anything about me?

Maybe that I was a prude in high school?

"Fine. Okay. I'll do the lunch date."

"No one can say no to me!" She beamed victoriously.

Five hours later when noon rolled around, Alice was dressing me for the lunch date. It was simple, thank God. A white summer dress with purple designs, purple flats, and she'd swept my hair back in a high ponytail. The makeup had been light as she wanted it to be easy to take off later. Once I was deemed presentable, I stepped out onto the terrace where a table had been set up with a vase containing a single rose.

She was such a cliche.

From my spot, I could see Edward's terrace but no sign of him. Hopefully he didn't walk out. A part of me didn't want him to see me on a date because it didn't seem professional. Well, okay, that was a small part. A big part was mainly the fantasies I'd been having and him watching me on a date felt too humiliating.

"Bella, this is Sebastian Garner," Alice presented and stepped out of the way, a tall man behind her.

She was right, he did look like superman. His eyes were a sharp blue that met my eyes instantly. My heart stuttered a bit at the look he gave me when he took me in. It was lustful, hunger. But not in a bad way. I felt the same thing. His shoulders were broad, his hair combed back with a little curl sticking out. He wore a button up and jeans but he made it look dashing.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you," his voice was deep and soothing as he held out his hand and I blinked, my manners disappearing.

"Uh... Sebastian, yes, it's a pleasure to meet me, I-I'm sorry, you. Pleasure to meet you," I blushed hard and I could see Alice holding in her laughter as he smiled and kissed my knuckles.

"Alice's description doesn't do you justice, Bella," he winked as he stood up. "She made it known that this was a surprise so I understand if you don't wish for me to be your escort."

I shook my head, still a bit out of it, "No it's fine. I would be honored to have you as my escort."

A smile graced his lips, revealing perfect teeth. He walked around me, pulling out the chair, "Miss."

"Thank you, kind sir," I smiled back and sat down, watching him walk around and slip into his seat.

"I know this can be a bit awkward so I'll just break the ice. I grew up California and the beaches are my favorite thing on this planet. I spent a lot of time in college volunteering at homeless shelters. My mom was homeless for a while when she was younger and when I learned about this, I wanted to help, even if it was just giving someone comforting words, like what she would've wanted in that position. I moved to Seattle after college and got a position at the company about a year later. I've been with them for about seven years now and I just turned thirty. I don't think the age matters but apparently, not many people want to go on a date with man whose thirty."

The guy was perfect.

He was like what I dreamed about in high school and it was hard not to swoon over him.

"You are perfect," I stated after several long seconds of grasping at air. "I don't think I can live up to helping out at homeless shelters."

"This isn't a contest. It's two people getting to know each other. And possibly a second date.." he trailed off and I felt a blush heat my face.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "I am from Forks, about three hours away from here, give or take a few minutes. My dad is the Chief and I got married way too young. I was nineteen and it was just not a good idea. We got divorced two and half years ago and I've been trying to find my place in the world since. I got that calling when I got the job up here. A chance to start fresh, away from a town where everyone knows everyone."

My palms had dampened as I spoke and I wiped them on my dress, my fingers trembling. I had never actually gone a date, unless Jacob counted. What were people supposed to talk about? Was divorce too much? Can he hear my heart beating?

Edward didn't make me feel like this. He blurred everything, robbing me of any coherent thought, and his touch sent electricity running through me. But Sebastian, he was tying my stomach in so many knots it was making my appetite disappear.

The lunch hour went by quickly as we talked and I forgotten what it was like to enjoy an actual conversation with someone. He made it so easy to talk about myself and it brought me comfort. By the time he had to leave, I was bit hesitant to let him go but before he did, he pulled me into a hug.

He was warm, and his cologne filled my senses, sending shivers through me, "See you tonight, Bella." His whispered voice in my ear did things to me as he placed a kiss to my forehead and left, waving at Alice.

"Wow."

Alice shut the door, her mouth wide.

"What?" I frowned.

"You just... You look so happy. And here I thought you only smiled like that when I brought up Edward," she winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that whenever I mention Edward, you get this dopey grin on your face. But with Sebastian, you get the same look," she shrugged, heading for the room.

"I do not smile when you mention Edward!" I yelled after her.

"Oh yes you do. You just don't want to admit that you want to bang your boss," she sang back.

What did she know anyways?

* * *

Alice had begun on my makeup not long after Sebastian left and while she worked on my face, Rosalie worked on my hair. She'd arrived about an hour ago, two hours into Alice attempting to do my face with me fidgeting.

"Bella, you need to stop before I take an eye out. Beauty is pain and we all need to put up with it," Alice snapped when I flinched from the eyeliner.

I sighed and tried to relax, allowing her to color me in like a child's coloring book.

Shortly after Alice had deemed her creation perfect and the fact that it included glitter scared me a bit. Rosalie had finished my hair around the same time as Alice and she'd used about a hundred bobby pins.

"Can I please just look?" I pleaded, earning two glares.

"The point of a surprise is that you are the last to know. So until you get that dress on, you don't get to see anything," Rosalie stated sternly, giving me her best scary mom look which definitely worked most, if not all, of the time.

I huffed and threw my hands up in defeat. They followed me toward the walk-in closet, making sure there were no mirrors so I couldn't sneak a peek at what I looked like. The dress before me was finally uncovered and any words I had were locked in my throat.

It was a full length dress, and black at the top and fading into a metallic gray towards at the bottom. The edges were dusted with silver and black glitter and from the waist up, it was all feathers, ranging in colors from black, shades of gray, and white, and strapless. The mask that accompanied it was black and had one single long feather that extended from the right eye and would cover the top half of my face.

"It's magical."

"Yes, I know. Now come on, get dressed! It won't look as magical if you aren't wearing it!" Alice demanded.

I nodded and stripped off the robe. I had on a black strapless bra and panties, matching at Alice's behest, should I get lucky tonight with Sebastian. I wasn't counting on it but hey, a girl can dream. I unzipped the back of the dress and carefully stepped into it, pulling it. It was snug around my top, as if perfectly made for me, and Rosalie zipped me up. Alice revealed the black studded five-inch heels and helped me slip into them. Once I had my balance, they allowed me to look at myself in the mirror.

The makeup was dark to match the theme but it didn't look too excessive. The eye shadow was a silvery mix with some glitter and sharp wings that were dusted with black glitter at the corners and around my cheekbones, defining them. The lipstick was clear, which surprised me. The essence of the look made me feel emboldened and new. I was never one for such dark makeup but it made me feel exotic and untouchable.

I was beginning to realize that I'd be wiping glitter out of several parts of me for weeks to come but at the moment, I didn't care.

Rosalie had tied the hair into it as well. It was pinned up at the top and the bottom half was curled and around my shoulders. The top of my head was adorned with a small crown shining with jewels and for the first time in my life, I felt like I'd found real friends.

"Guys I... Thank you so much," I whispered, attempting to hold back my tears. "Thank you for doing all of this. You two are truly the best friends I've ever had."

"Awwww!" They cooed, wrapping their arms around me.

"We still have to get ready. We've got one hour," Alice sniffed, waving her hands in front of her eyes.

They'd done their hair and make up and only had their dresses left. The doorbell rang then and Alice groaned,

"Bella, if it's Edward or Sebastian, do not answer. No one can see you yet!" She yelled and rushed off toward the bathroom.

I chuckled and walked over to the door, Rosalie stopping me.

"She's right. We didn't go through all this trouble for someone to spoil it all by seeing you," she walked up to the door and opened it as I hid out of sight. "Sebastian, right?"

"Yes," his deep voice responded and I shivered.

"I'm sorry, but the birthday girl can't see anyone. Alice's orders," Rosalie explained and I imagined he nodded.

"That's fine. I just wanted to let Alice know the ride was parked outside, ready and waiting."

"Oh, perfect! We'll see you in an hour Sebastian!" Rosalie shut the door and walked over, her eyes wide, "He is major hot. He doesn't compare to Emmett but that man can make any girl's panties drop."

I giggled, "I know, right?!"

Two hours later later they were done, and looked out of this world.

Alice wore a short, black dress that clung to her body, showing her soft curves. Her makeup was dark much like mine, her lips dark gray and her eyes rimmed black. She had a bit of glitter on her eyes but nowhere near the amount she'd thrown on me. Her hair was curled as much as she could get it and pulled back, revealing her face more. She finished the look in knee-length six-inch black boots that she pulled off perfectly.

Rosalie looked quite the opposite; she wore a flowing white dress that darkened to shades of gray at the bottom and speckled with black beads. Her neckline was plunging and stopped just above her belly button, accentuating her deep curves. Her hair was curled and the top was clipped back. Her makeup was softer, with shades of gunmetal and gray, and she wore black, six-inch heels to finish it off.

"Ready?" Alice asked, her hands on her hips.

"Fuck yeah. Let's go party!"

When we walked out of the building, a limousine waited for us. It was sleek and black and matched us perfectly. A driver waited for us and when we stepped out, he opened the door.

"The only one allowed to see you now is Sebastian. You'll be going in through the side entrance which is unlocked and waiting for you," Alice clarified as we walked toward the limo.

"Got it, side door..." I trailed off when I saw Sebastian.

He wore a black suit with a silver tie and his mask matched the one I was currently wearing. As I walked toward him, he grabbed my hand, spinning me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he whispered huskily and I felt a blush heat my face.

"Thank you. You like quite dapper yourself," I beamed and he winked, letting me slide into the limo.

He was right after me, followed by Alice and Rosalie. The drive to the Ballroom took about twenty minutes and by the time we got there, it was a little after seven. My entrance was scheduled for 7:30pm, after everyone was inside and the doors were closed. When we arrived, Alice and Rosalie exited at the front and Rosalie handed me my phone as she slipped out.

"Left this behind," she winked and walked out, linking her arm with Alice.

I placed the phone in my little clutch and looked at Sebastian as the limo driver went around toward the side entrance, where we were scheduled to enter through.

"You truly look magnificent," Sebastian whispered in his deep voice and I felt a ripple of something strong run through me.

His eyes were climbing down my body slowly and I bit my lip, "Thank you. It's all thanks to Alice and Rosalie. I just put it on, really."

"Well, you make it work far better than anyone else can."

My face was flushed red from his compliments. It didn't bother me but I'd never had anyone tell me things like that or really look at me the way he was. I checked the time and let out a sigh of relief.

"Time to make our entrance!" I squeaked and exited out of the limo, heading for the steps.

Sebastian's heavy footsteps followed behind me and one of the workers waited for us.

"Right this way, Ms. Swan," he ushered us inside and it was nearly pitch black as Sebastian grabbed hold of my hand.

I held on, small tingles running up my fingertips as we made our up a set of stairs until were on the second floor balcony. I could see many people down below and it registered just then that I didn't know any of them. I felt a tinge of panic build and when I backed up, Sebastian held on.

He turned to look at me, removing his mask, "You can do this, Bella. You're behind a mask so let your fear go. Tonight, you're someone else."

"Someone else," I murmured.

He nodded and placed his mask back on as we approached the beginning of the stairs. No one had noticed yet as it was still dark and I could feel my heart beating. With my fear still pulsing through me, a flash of green eyes crossed my thoughts. I didn't understand why but it brought me comfort and I could feel my fear beginning to dissipate as a giant spotlight appeared on us.

I could feel Sebastian's stare as I wrapped my arm around his, letting out a small breath.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**A very, very, very long chapter that I've been typing for the better half of the night and morning! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, as I found it very fun to write. What did you think of Sebastian? Bella's reaction to him? Her reaction to a gentleman with green eyes? **

**What do you think is going to happen next?  
**

**Please review and let know what you think! **

**I'll see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Edward's Pov**

An hour into this mess of a birthday ball, Bella looked absolutely fucking done with it.

She was sitting on a couch off in a corner and the heels had been kicked off. Rosalie was sitting beside her and she looked just as tired and from the way was she was texting, I had a feeling she was checking up on the babysitter, seeing as Emmett was at the bar getting fucking hammered.

Alice was the only one who seemed to be enjoying herself; she was just as shitfaced as Emmett, though she was off dancing with a group of people and Jasper was nowhere in sight.

I let my gaze wander back over toward Bella who was making small talk with Rosalie inbetween texts. Her date was nowhere to be seen and she looked positively lonely.

My cue had arrived.

I walked toward her, slipping on the mask; I wanted to add some mystery.

When I approached her, she didn't immediately notice me.

"Care for a dance?"

She looked up, her angelic face hidden behind the mask, but her eyes, I knew them anyway. They widened and she stammered out a sentence I couldn't understand.

"Go on, Bella. This is your ball, have some fun!" Rosalie encouraged her with a smile.

Fuck yes, thank you!

Bella nodded and slipped on her heels before standing up, placing her hand in mine. She met my eyes as the familiar sensation of electricity ran through my fingers. It wasn't something I'd ever felt with anyone and it scared me just the tiniest bit but I wasn't going to admit that.

"Edward?" Her voice was soft and I looked down at her, a bit shocked she knew it was me.

"How the fuck did you know?" I questioned as the music started up.

It was a slow one and she seemed a bit hesitant but I drew her close, placing my hand on the small of her back. Fuck, she fit me like a fucking puzzle piece. What the fuck kind of sorcery was this?

"Your eyes," she responded after some silence. "They're very green and I've never met anyone with eyes like yours."

I didn't know how to respond to _t__hat _so I stayed quiet as we moved to the music. The scent of her was overwhelming and I let my hand drop a bit further down her back. I heard a small gasp leave her lips but she didn't stop me.

"Edward?" Her voice soft and when I glanced down, her eyes looked curious.

"Yes?"

"How did you know? About the drugs? I've been..." she took in a deep breath, her pink tongue brushing against her lips. "I've been going over it in my head and I understand the background check and body language but I also don't. No one else knew. So how?"

The lie was ready at the tip of my tongue but something stopped me. A part of my brain told me she would figure it out eventually.

"Your father," my words startled her and when she tried to move back I pulled her close until she was flush against my body. I ducked my head so I could speak into her ear. "He and my father are old friends and he helped me out a situation a while back. He asked me to help you because he realized you'd been abusing pills a few weeks before you moved. I didn't like it but I don't like being in debt to anyone. When I saw you, yes I did it as a favor, but I also did it because I've seen enough people succumb to addiction. A close friend of mine did and she was in a position where I could've help and I didn't until it was too late."

I met her eyes and I could see her eyes had begun to water with anger and pain.

The image of her innocent face like that, it destroyed something in me.

"Why? Why wouldn't he help me himself?" She sniveled, her words barely a whisper.

"He said you two weren't on the best of terms," I brought my hand up to her face but I stopped for a moment.

This was becoming far more intimate that I had wanted it to. But fuck if she didn't make it easy to give in.

A few tears escaped her eyes and I wiped them away like it was a natural thing to do.

"We aren't. I did something bad and I don't blame him," she swallowed and looked up at me, her eyes still confused. "So you helped me as a favor to him and because I reminded you a friend?"

I nodded, "Not just that."

"What else?" She breathed, her body shuddering from held cries.

"You deserved a second chance at life." The answer rang true. Bella, I was learning, was a remarkable woman and she deserved to tell her children of how she fought addiction and won.

Her eyes watered more, if possible, but I kept wiping her cheeks. She leaned into my touch and it surprised me a bit. I was aware that I barely knew but it felt, in that moment, as if I'd known her my entire life.

I traced the tips of my fingers down her face and her skin was impossibly soft and gentle. The animalistic side of me wanted to know what it would be like to feel her against me, her softness against me but that part had become dulled the longer we danced and spoke.

"My mom used to believe in soulmates."

It was a random statement and went I met her eyes, she appeared miles away.

"She used to tell me that love couldn't be forced or feigned. I think that's why I did what I did," she murmured and I wanted to ask but she looked so lost in thought, I doubted she was even aware she was speaking out loud.

"Bella," I found myself whispering, taking her cheek in my hand again.

I didn't know what I was doing then but my body did. I moved down toward her, my lips just barely grazing hers. If I thought touching her was electrifying, then touching her lips was otherworldly. It almost hurt from how strong the shock was.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The spell broke and I blinked, letting her go immediately. She stumbled forward a bit and the guy replaced me quickly, giving me a nod. It was her date for the night and when I met her eyes, they were glazed over.

I turned and made my way over to the bar, ordering a round of shots. I took them down one after the other, the familiar burn breaking the remaining spell she had over me. What the fuck is wrong me?

Why the fuck did I try to kiss her?

FUCK!

**. **

**.**

The night was going by fast after I'd taken a few more shots but no matter where I looked, my eyes gravitated back toward her. It was pissing me off that I somehow seemed to find her everywhere and wherever she was, that guy was there, feeding her drinks and jokes that made her throw her head back with laughter.

No one was that fucking funny. It was probably the alcohol.

"Your eyes have been glued to her all night," Rosalie's voice distracted me long enough to look away from Bella.

"What are you talking about?" I gave her a look.

She smiled, "Oh, you know. You can deny it all you want Edward, but I know and so you do. You like her."

"That's fucking ridiculous. I hardly know her," I snapped, ordering a whiskey neat.

"You tell yourself that, Edward. But you never looked at Tanya like you've been looking at Bella all night. You're an adult and it's okay to admit you have feelings. Regardless of your past," she gave me a look and I shrugged her off.

"You need a drink you think I'm into her."

"I don't and you are."

"Since when do you pass up an opportunity to drink?" I asked, diverting the attention to anything other than Bella.

A giant smile spread out on her face, "Since I found out I'm pregnant."

Well, I didn't expect that.

"Shit, congrats, Rose. I'll drink to that!" I downed the whiskey and ordered another.

She patted my arm and stood up, "You can fool yourself into believing you don't have feelings all you want, everyone else can see it." With that, she left, returning to Emmett who was far past drunk.

I turned in my seat, finding Bella quickly. She was laying out on the couch from earlier, her shoes kicked off once again. I looked around the ballroom and found that the numbers were beginning to diminish. The far clock on the wall read a little after eleven and the place was closing at midnight.

"Hey, Rose, can I catch a ride with you?" I called after her and she turned, nodding.

"Good. Another round of shots please."

By the time we were getting ready to leave, I was pretty drunk. I knew how to act properly even while intoxicated and as I walked over to Bella, I could see she was handling it far less better than I was. She was groaning softly and she'd taken off her mask, revealing her sickly pale appearance.

I was waiting on Rosalie and Emmett and tried ignoring Bella's moans of pain and whimpers but they just kept fucking grabbing my attention. I walked over toward her and didn't see her date anywhere.

"Bella?" I looked down at her and she blinked, sitting up.

"I don't feel good," she whimpered and I helped her stand immediately.

I was not going to get puked on. I walked her over toward the bathroom and she rushed in.

"Beeeellllaaaaaaa!" Alice slurred, hanging onto Jasper's back.

He looked more than irritated as he carried her toward me.

"She's in there. I wouldn't, though," I warned Alice she giggled, jumping off of Jasper's back, stumbling into the bathroom.

"You look like the fucking Grinch," I told Jasper and he rolled his eyes.

"We had a fight yesterday and then she disappeared. When I actually found her tonight, she was half in the bottle," he rubbed his face and I didn't know how to offer him sympathy so I just nodded.

"Sucks, dude."

"Yeah, sucks really fucking hard," he muttered, walking into the bathroom.

The smell that wafted out was fucking rank and when he emerged with both girls, Alice looked a bit more sober but Bella was fucking gone.

"She can't handle hard liquor," Alice hiccuped as Jasper led her out of the ballroom.

Bella slid down the wall, holding her head.

Fuck, Cullen, just fucking walk away.

"Ed, can you help her to the car?" Rosalie asked and I silently beat in a wall.

FUCK!

"Sure."

I knelt down and shook her arm. Her head rolled back and her eyes were half open. She said something unintelligible and closed her eyes. I sighed and carried her up. She was light as a feather as I followed Rosalie out to the limo, laying Bella across one of the seats and slipping in, sitting next to her as Rosalie and Emmett took up the other seats.

"Didn't she have a date?" I mentioned as we began to drive off.

"Yeah but he left a while ago," Rosalie answered, running her hands through Emmett's hair.

I glanced down at Bella and found that she was sound asleep. Good thing we all lived in the same building.

When we pulled up to the building, Rosalie helped Emmett's drunk ass out first and then I followed next, carrying Bella. She was too far gone to even wake. The ride up the elevator was silent, aside from Emmett's groans.

"I drank for you," Emmett declared, grabbing Rosalie's face, "and you, lil peanut!" He grabbed her stomach, cooing softly.

If this is was real love did to someone, no fucking thanks.

We stopped at their floor first and before the door shut, Rosalie gave me a look, "You can't run from your feelings forever."

But I can sure fucking try.

I walked my apartment and shut the door, carrying her over toward the adjoining door. I'd been meaning to get rid of it for a while now but it was coming in handy for this situation.

"Where are we?" Bella roused from her sleep, glancing around.

"We're going to your apartment," I told her as I opened the door, walking in. "Cover your eyes."

I hit the lights and she moaned, squinting.

"I warned you," was all I said as I walked to the bedroom.

The layout of this apartment had became very familiar in the past few years but as I set her down in her bed, I felt almost bad for knowing exactly where every room went, which was ridiculous.

"I'll see you at work Monday," my statement was a bit awkward as I backed out of the room in a desperate attempt to get away from her.

"Goodnight, Edward," she mumbled, falling asleep beneath her covers.

She didn't even change, she just went to fucking sleep.

I shook my head and walked back to my apartment, throwing off the jacket and tie. I walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle, pulling off the top and glancing out the window.

"Goodnight, Bella."

* * *

**Did anyone expect the near kiss?**

**It may seem a bit sudden but I felt that the moment was too perfect to pass it up. It ties in with Edward's mixed feelings for her along with the fact that he's refusing to acknowledge any sort of connection because of his disastrous relationship with Tanya.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!  
**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I apologize for waiting on the update. I was struggling with some ideas but they're back. This chapter will delve in deeper into Bella's past, sort of paint a picture of what she's gone through and dealt with. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

_"I just don't understand," Jacob's voice was riddled with frustration, his hands occasionally gripping his hair._

_His dark eyes looked so filled with pain and betrayal, I didn't know what to do. I'd been blaming myself for weeks and I knew no matter how much I admitted I was wrong or how horrible I was, he wouldn't forgive me. Not for a long time, maybe never._

_"Why would you ruin us like this? Did you want out of this relationship so badly that you would destroy your reputation?" He looked up at me, his dark eyes holding unadulterated rage._

_He stood up, walking a few inches toward me," TELL ME!"_

_The sudden yell startled me and I all I could was hold in my tears. I'd never meant to really hurt him but some part of me must've wanted it. I knew I was a terrible person._

_"I-I'm sorry, Jake," I whispered tearfully. He took another step forward and out of instinct I backed up._

_I hadn't meant to but he caught it and his eyes darkened to near pitch black._

_"What, can you not be near me anymore? Does my presence disgust you as much as yours does me?" The words were harsh but I took them._

_"No, Jake. I'm sorry. Please, please, we can.. We can work through this," I sniffled, but inside, I didn't feel the hope._

_Something told me we would never make it through this without losing a part of ourselves._

_He stood another step toward me and I turned around, wobbling over to the living room. The boot on my leg made it difficult to move fast and suddenly, I felt his hands in my hair, pulling me back. A scream of pain and shock escaped me as I fell back._

_"You don't ever turn your back on me," his voice was rough as he stared down at me._

_The look on his face was terrifying and I felt the tears drip down my cheeks as he lowered himself, kneeling by me. I tried to sit up but his hand lashed out, a stinging pain filling the right side of my face._

_He watched me for a long time in silence before slowly standing up, blinking rapidly, "Get cleaned up. We need to leave soon."_

The dream had been recurring for weeks now.

It started shortly after the mess that was the birthday ball Alice had thrown me. I didn't understand it at all, only that it was disrupting my sleep and making it damn near impossible to focus on work.

Not to mention everything that happened with Edward. He tried to kiss me and I hadn't stopped him and a part of me blamed the alcohol but I only got drunk afterwards and he'd been cold and distant ever since. He only talked to me if he absolutely had to or just communicated through the phone.

I stood up from the bed, fully aware that sleep would not come back. The wooden floors were almost too cold as I made my way toward the kitchen, grabbing the wine bottle off the counter. I opened the cupboards, searching for any glass, and saw a familiar friend.

The pills rattled musically as I lifted it up.

_Maybe just one.._

No, Bella.

I bit my lip, thinking it over.

One wouldn't hurt. Just one, to take the edge off. Just to make everything go away. It couldn't be so bad, right? My fingers twisted off the cap effortlessly and I pulled one out onto my hand, placing the cap back on it and shoving it in a drawer.

"Just one."

The doorbell startled me and I dropped the pill, cussing softly.

Fuck, where did it go?

Shit.

I walked over to the door, yanking it open, glaring at whoever was here at four in the morning.

Rosalie looked at me with sheepish eyes, "Sorry, Bella. I was just wondering if you had any antacids? I'm having terrible heartburn and Emmett forgot to pick some up."

"No problem. Come on in," I gave her a smile, hoping to hide the panic I felt.

Did I tell her? Should I?

I walked back toward the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of antacids and handing them over, "I don't ever use them."

"Oh, thank you, Bella. You are a lifesaver!" She gave me a tight hug and I hugged her back slowly.

No, I couldn't tell her. She'd be so disappointed in me after helping me the first time.

She left a few minutes later and I shut the door.

I let out of a deep breath and walked to the cabinet, pulling it open. The bottle stared at me hauntingly, and what Edward had said at the ball came rushing back.

Charlie knew.

He'd known and hadn't told me anything. He hadn't helped or reached out.

I contemplated what I needed to do. I needed answers, I knew that much. I gripped the bottle and walked toward the bedroom, grabbing the duffel bag beneath the bed and placing it on the blankets. I threw in the bottle, a few pairs of jeans, some long-sleeves and jackets, underwear, any essentials I'd need. I threw on a pair of jeans and slipped a bra beneath my tank before throwing on a jacket and my shoes.

I was out the door in less than ten minutes, locking it behind me.

Outside, the air held the nip of autumn as I rushed over to my truck, tossing the bag in the passenger seat as I jumped inside, starting the ignition. It took a few minutes for the truck to warm up but I never questioned my resolve. I had to do this.

As soon as I was out of the parking lot I stepped on the gas.

It was barely five in the morning and the streets hadn't become congested just yet.

With google maps on, I leaned back. It was going to be long trip.

**.****~.~.**

_"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered, tears reflecting in his eyes._

_There weren't real tears. _

_He wanted to hurt me, I understood that. But he didn't have to lie about regretting it. _

_And despite trying to work things out, I knew it was going to end._

_"We won't work, Jake," I stood up weakly, rubbing my throat. "I can't be here anymore."  
_

_He nodded without protest, leaning against the wall, "I'll send the papers."  
_

_I knew I should've yelled or pressed charges or something. But I didn't. I deserved this, the pain and to be broken. To be as physically broken as he felt emotionally. _

_When I packed my bag and walked out the door, he didn't stop me, and I didn't look back._

**.~.~.**

_"We don't have to hide anymore," James had been repeating that statement for weeks now._

_I gave him a slight smile, looking down. The boot had finally be taken off, and physical therapy was hell, but James was helping me manage the pain with the pills. To be honest, the pills were the highlight of my day._

_He pressed me on my back, his eyes twinkling with lust. His fingers expertly removed my shorts and panties, separating my thighs. The belt buckle came off quickly and he pulled my arms up, tying them to the headboard._

_After I left, I'd come to him. I couldn't very well have gone to Charlie, he would've questioned the bruises. James was the only one left. But now that we didn't have to hide, he didn't have to be as gentle and I was coming to learn he was a rough lover. It was still better than anything with Jacob but it felt...different now. The marks he left on me were damn near impossible to hide and he'd take my makeup so I couldn't mask them._

_"Do you want my cock, whore?" I blinked, a bit taken aback._

_He'd used those words before and sometimes they were a turn on but right now, he sounded harsh._

_"Do you want my thick cock in that used pussy of yours?" He leaned forward, licking his lips._

_His eyes were like a predator watching its prey and he pressed himself against me, rubbing right against my clit. I didn't like the words but my body responded to the stimulation, my nipples pebbling up._

_His hands gripped my thighs a bit too harshly and he slammed in over and over. He fucked me hard enough to where it hurt but the pleasure outweighed it._

_"Fucking slut. You fucked me while you did your husband. You're nothing but a whore, no one but me wants this used cunt!" He flipped me, my wrists twisting a bit painfully._

_"James-"_

_"Take my cock!" He slammed back in and a scream of pleasure and pain escaped me._

_"Don't say my name, slut. You're not my equal, you're my property. Now fucking take it!"_

_I winced, feeling the tears well up in my eyes as he forced my head into the pillow._

**.~.~.**

James had become pretty rough after that. Not physically, like Jacob. But when it came to sex, he was almost like an animal. It had been terrifying sometimes but I never said no. It was either tell him yes or he'd threaten to do something drastic.

I'd ended one bad relationship just to enter another.

I guess I had a type, right?

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I pulled over to a gas station, cutting off the engine. I grabbed my phone and wallet and walked inside, putting twenty on the pump and buying some energy drinks. It was almost six-thirty and the sun had already begun to rise.

Once I was done and truck was full, I hopped back in and started it up, driving back out onto the road. I contemplated calling Charlie and letting him know I was coming but I decided against it. He would probably tell Jacob or announce it to everyone at the station.

As I headed back onto the highway, I let myself my mind wander.

**.~.~.**

_We'd only been separated for about three months when I saw him with someone._

_I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes but there they were, walking out in the town square. Jacob Black and Lauren Mallory. I was surprised he chose her; he hated her all of high school. _

_She was beautiful, no doubt about it, with her platinum blonde ringlets and her ocean eyes and hourglass figure, she was probably every guy's dream. But that was just it. She was only beautiful on the inside. Her personality was comparable to that of a venomous snake. She was a conniving, vindictive, soul-sucking she-demon. But even someone that terrible didn't deserve to suffer the same fate as me._

_After getting over my initial shock, I waited until Jacob had walked into a nearby store and Lauren waited outside, her eyes glued to her phone. I crossed the street quickly and walked over._

_"Lauren," I started and she looked up._

_When she saw on me, the victorious smile was almost enough to make me leave and damn her to her future._

_Almost. _

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the adulterous whore. And everyone in high school thought you were a saint. I knew otherwise," she shrugged, giving me a cold stare._

_"Lauren, you can't stay with him," I ignored her words, it wasn't anything I hadn't heard recently._

_"Wow, you really have some balls. What, you cheat and still thinks he belongs to you? Bitch, please!"_

_"He'll hit you. He's violent and unpredictable. You don't know him," I warned her._

_"Oh, don't worry. I know plenty. I know you're jealous that he's actually found someone who'll do him right. Physically and emotionally. You're done in this town, Bella. Go crawl back into your hole because no one is going to trust or believe what you have to say," she snapped._

_She grabbed the door handle to the store and threw me a look,  
_

_"And Bella?"  
_

_"What?" I muttered._

_"He told me everything," she smiled brightly and I blinked, confused._

_"Jacob didn't do anything you didn't deserve."_

**.~.~.**

What a bitch.

I felt the truck rumble a bit and I glanced around, confused. The tank was more than half-full and I wasn't going too fast. I slowed a bit but the rumbling continued and I could see some smoke starting to puff out beneath the hood.

"Oh, shit!"

I quickly started pulling over, slowing down the truck until I could throw it in park, slamming open the door and throwing open the hood. A could of smoke sizzled out and I cussed loudly. Of course this would happen to me.

"FUCK!"

I walked over to the passenger side, pulling open the door and searching the bag for my phone. Once I had it, I searched for the only person I could logically call in a time of crisis.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any thoughts on James or Lauren? What she meant about what Bella deserved? Please review and let me know!**

**Reviews honestly are very lovely to read, I love to hear all of your thoughts on the chapters and ideas!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I know it's been a few days but here's the next chapter. Please read and review, I think you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

**Third Pov**

He was surprised to see Edward Cullen in her company. Of all people, she'd chosen her boss. It was quite unprofessional on his part, really. What boss would even think to travel with his assistant on personal matters?

His eyes flickered back over to his most prized possession.

Her dark, wavy hair fell around her shoulders. He didn't like that it was so short; the last time he saw her, it was at her waist, a length he preferred. Her skin had a bit more color in it than usual and there was a glow to her skin. A nervous smile playing at her pink lips. He also noticed that she'd gained some weight.

He hadn't seen her in five months and he did not like her new appearance.

They approached the front door belonging to Chief Swan and he could see her hand quivering. She appeared anxious, but then again, the relationship had been rocky since the reasons behind her separation and eventual divorce were revealed.

James chuckled, a delighted smile on his face. He'd played a hand in that. He hadn't realized she'd been married at first when the flirting began. But when he saw her with Jacob, he knew.

That day, four years ago, he'd decided then and there she would his at whatever cost.

It took a year and half before she was finally his for two blissful years. Then he'd left to settle some business. When he finally returned, she was gone, not even so much as a note to explain. It was as if she'd disappeared.

Four private investigators later, he'd found her.

Now here she was with Edward Fucking Cullen. It was as if she were rubbing it in his face, telling him she'd moved on.

She'd turned the tables by cheating on him with a Cullen.

But he would get her back.

He already had a plan.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

We stood outside a two-story dilapidated house with chipped paint and ivy growing at the base of the house. It looked like shit. Bella didn't appear fazed but I guess she ignored it after living here for so many years.

She glanced over at me and her eyes were anxious. She was gnawing at her lower lip so hard it had turned dark pink and she wouldn't stop tapping her foot.

"Just knock on the door, what's the deal?" I crossed my arms, looking at her.

"We, my dad and I, we aren't very close. We used to be but not anymore. I just needed answers but I think.." she licked her lips, frustrated. "I think this was a mistake."

I grabbed her wrist before she could turn away, ignoring the shocks that kept running up my fingers, "I did not waste my morning wasting my gas to drive you here just to have you bail out at the last minute. Now neither you knock or I will."

She hesitated before moving forward and I let go, watching her knock on the door twice. They were rather quiet and I had a hard time believing anyone in the house would hear her. Several minutes passed and I could see her shoulders begin to tense up again, her fingers thrumming against her thigh.

Against my better judgment I glanced down and took in her thighs, eventually finding my way to her ass. They looked tight in her jeans and I had to look away before I got too out of hand. She let out a sigh and I saw her chest go up and fuck me, I can't be near her without getting an instant hard-on.

I should've ignored the phone call.

The door finally opened, revealing Charlie Swan. He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him, maybe a bit more aged and wrinkled around the eyes.

"Cullen?" He was definitely surprised to see me and when his eyes landed on Bella, it was almost as if he were seeing a ghost.

"Bella."

She looked at him and I couldn't tell what she was feeling. All I could see was the anxiety in her eyes and anything else, she was keeping locked inside.

I had always been exceptional at reading people but not Bella. She was a fucking mystery. One minute she's weak and fragile and the next, she's a smart-ass and not taking any shit. I'd seen it had several times over the past month and it was quite aggravating.

"Hey, dad," she cleared her throat and I looked down at her. Her voice was unsteady but her eyes had hardened up a bit, most likely to keep any emotion from showing.

"What are you doing here, Isabella?"

She visibly flinched at the mention of her full name and I could see the pain immediately flood her eyes.

"I-I needed to talk to you. It's important," she whispered, and I saw her throat move as she swallowed.

He sighed, leaning against the door, "I've got to get to work."

"Can I come by later?"

Charlie gave her a look and then he glanced at me. Something in me didn't like the way he was treating her and it was pissing me off. Why would I care? She's nothing to me.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

She shook her head, "We just got here."

He nodded and stood straight, "You can stay here, I guess. I've got to get work but I'll see you later."

Bella let out a slight shudder as we walked inside. I watched him grab his jacket and holster before going out the open door and shutting it, leaving us in an uncomfortable silence.

Eventually she looked up at me with her doe eyes, those eyes that haunt my fucking dreams, and gave me a strained smile,

"Breakfast?"

**.~.~.**

Forks was, for all intents and purposes, fucking boring.

It was small and cold and in the few hours we'd been here it'd already rained like five times. It was fucking ridiculous.

After a bland breakfast, we had gone out to sight-see, though that implies there's something to actually see. We visited the local library, a place Bella frequented in high school which wasn't surprising. She looked like she was a nerd. Then we'd gone to a little bistro for lunch, which served decent sandwiches, and then we'd gone to the beach. It was freezing so I didn't have a clue as to why she wanted to visit it but she dragged my ass out there for a solid hour.

It was fucking perfect.

I hated myself for it but I couldn't deny that the simplicity of it calmed me. Just enjoying her company, learning about her life here, what she did, where she spent her days and nights, it was refreshing.

The day came to end with a visit to her mother's grave and it felt so personal, I'd excused myself and for once, she hadn't objected.

I watched her from afar as she broke down and it tugged at something in me. Something I thought had died years ago.

My heart.

I wanted to make her pain go the fuck away, hold her, tell her everything would be okay.

But I'd pushed that feeling down as hard as I could. I told myself I wouldn't make the same mistake I'd made with Tanya and Bree. Love was out of the question and the only thing I even attempt with Bella was sex. A quick fuck to get me off and that was it.

"I'm ready to go if you are," Bella's soft voice distracted me and I peered down at her.

Her pale cheeks were red and blotchy and her eyes were still watery. Fuck me, that hurt.

"Bella?" I looked up at the voice that spoke and Bella tensed up all over.

The guy who'd spoken had a confused look on his face and something about him made me want to beat the ever-living fuck out of him. He was standing beside a tall, slender woman with a pregnant belly. She looked like a bitch right off the bat with her blonde hair and snake eyes.

She reminded me of Tanya.

"Jake?" Bella's voice had gone from a whisper to something far much worse and I didn't know what it was.

"I thought you left," he walked toward us, giving me a once-over.

His body language told me he didn't like me either. I stepped closer to Bella, almost enough to touch her.

"Oh my, you look a mess," the chick squealed, rubbing her belly. "Do you need a tissue?"

Bella looked at her with a half-glare, "No thanks, Lauren. I'm just fine."

"Hey, look, since you're in town.. Charlie's been invited. We're having a gender reveal party tomorrow at four at my dad's. You should come, Bells. It'll be fun," Jacob had an awkward smile on his face but his eyes didn't look happy when he glanced at me. "Bring your boyfriend too."

"We're not together."

"He's not my boyfriend."

We said at the same time and Lauren fucking laughed before covering her mouth. Jacob nodded but still didn't look thrilled.

"Either way, you should come. A new slate, right?" He gave her a smile that I didn't like at all.

"Yeah," she returned it but it wasn't real. At least I was hoping it wasn't.

This interaction was making me wildly uncomfortable. I wasn't bothered, or jealous, but the guy rubbed me the wrong way. I had really hoped she'd say no but apparently I was now invited. I wasn't going to turn down free food but I just had really bad feeling about all of this.

"See you then!" Lauren smiled and gave her a hug and I saw Bella flinch a bit.

It was over as soon as it had happened and then they were walking off toward the cemetery.

"Who was that?" I asked, completely baffled.

Bella turned away, looking up at me, "My ex-husband and his girlfriend."

"Well, fuck."

She let out a laugh and I watched her silently. It was the first laugh she'd let out all day and I hated myself for loving that it was me who'd caused it.

_Fucking stop, Cullen. Love isn't for you._

I shook my head as we headed back to the car and drove to her father's house. His car was parked there and she let out a sigh as we pulled up and parked. She had started chewing on her lip again and fuck, was it hot.

"Bella?" She looked up, half of her lip in her mouth.

"Hmm?"

I tried not to smile as I spoke, "What's got you all tied up in knots?"

She scratched her head, sighing.

"It's about you said at the ball. About him coming to you. I've been upset about it and I just want to know his reasoning. Why he went to you, my boss, when he could've confronted me. Told me he knew," she said it all in one breath and the memory of it came back.

I knew I'd messed up telling her but damn, holding her like that, I felt compelled to tell her everything. Fuck, she looked so innocent. She deserved nothing but the truth.

"Come on, I'll be making dinner," she smiled a bit and got out.

I followed behind her shortly after, grabbing our bags from the trunk and heading inside, shutting the door behind me. The flat-screen was on, playing a football game and Charlie was seated on the couch with a beer in his hand. As Bella walked toward the kitchen, I lingered behind.

"Why are you here, Cullen?" Charlie stood, looking at me from across the couch.

"Moral support, Swan," I shrugged.

"Moral support, huh? I didn't think you had any," he chuckled, taking a sip from his beer.

"Only for some people. Say, those I've spent money on. And let me tell you, it was a fuck-ton of money. Rehab ain't cheap," I whispered and he stiffened, looking pissed.

"Keep that trap shut. She doesn't need to know."

_Oh, but she does. It was something she fucking deserved._

I shrugged again and started walking toward the kitchen. The sight that met me was temptation itself.

Bella was bent down, ruffling through the cabinets, her ass in a perfect position. Everything in me told me to press myself against her, feel her curve against me, slip my fingers inside those jeans and finger-fuck her till she came.

My dick got hard at the thought of it and when she stood up, her shirt had ridden up a bit, revealing her waist.

Fuck, this wasn't fair.

"Hope you're hungry. I'm making baked chicken and masked potatoes," Bella smiled over at me.

I nodded, "Very, sounds delicious. Where can I shower?"

"Uh, guest bedroom has a bathroom. Down the hall and to the right."

"Thanks," I grabbed one of the bags and walked down the hall where she'd directed me.

The image of her ass was frozen in my head as I started the shower, pulling off my shirt. I needed a good fuck and I hadn't gotten one in a while. The last time I'd fucked someone was the day before the ball and then I nearly kissed Bella and she was distracting me.

"Fuck," I growled as I walked back to the bag, unzipping it and searching for a pair of clothes. "The hell?"

All I could see were women's clothing and I realized I'd grabbed the wrong bag in my haste to get to a shower and jack myself off. I threw the bag down and watched it fall upside down, spilling it's contents.

"Oh, fuck me, seriously?"

I quickly grabbed the bag, throwing in everything. I grabbed a hair of satin panties and felt my cock strain against my jeans. I threw it back in the bag and looked down. My dick immediately went flat as I grabbed the pill bottle.

What. The. Fuck?


	15. Chapter 14

**I know this one is considerably smaller than the rest of the chapters but I had to get it out! **

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Dinner was an awkward experience.

There was a heavy tension in the air between the three of us and no one was up to making conversation. As soon as it was over, Edward was the first to disappear, leaving dad and I alone.

I cleaned up everything while dad headed off to the living room with a beer.

It was beyond frustrating and all my mind could think of was those damn pills. I wanted one so badly, just to take the edge off. Just something to numb me through the rest of this weekend.

God, I was stupid.

Why did I think coming here would fix anything?

I shut off the water, drying my hands and heading down the hall toward the living room.

"_I don't know what to tell you Jake, she just showed up_," dad was saying and I stopped.

"_Well I didn't ask her to come. It was pure coincidence that she showed up on the same weekend_."

"_Yeah, I know I know… You invited her? That's only going to make things worse. It'll be embarrassing._"

Several seconds of silence passed and I had my hand pressed to my mouth to physically keep in the sobs that were building.

"_She leaves Sunday. I try to convince her not to go. We don't need anymore talk around the town. Yeah.. You take care, son. I'll see you tomorrow._"

Son? He called him _son_?

I backed up, grabbing my bag still on the floor and heading upstairs. I shut the door and emptied the contents of the bag on my old bed, frantically searching for the pills. The tears were slipping down my face and I felt angry.

So fucking angry.

"Bella."

I looked back and found Edward leaning against the door frame, a stormy look in his eyes.

"Not now, please," I whispered, sitting down.

"We need to talk," he walked toward me and I looked up, defeated.

"Did you know that I met Jake in this house? I was eight and he was seven and his dad had brought him over because he stole gum from the store. His dad wanted him to take responsibility for his actions. And then I overheard him and told him off. That was the start of everything. He just," I ran my fingers through my hair. "Became a part of me. For fifteen years, he was part of my life. And then I destroyed everything. My father, bless his heart, I could do no wrong in his eyes."

A bubble of laughter escaped me until it was a mixture of sobs and giggles, "Bu now? I am just everything _wrong_. I overheard him talking to Jake, you know. My father, the man who raised me and swore he would love me no matter my faults because I was his little girl, he's embarrassed of me. I did something horrible and he turned on me."

I looked up at Edward, my boss, and I was sure I looked like a mess. A horrible, disgusting mess.

"He took Jake's side and cast me aside like I was nothing. The worst part is, I don't blame him. I hate me for what I've done so I just don't blame him."

"I just," I let out a breath of air, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know what's wrong with me anymore."

"Bella," I glanced at him and his stormy face had been reduced to something softer. His green eyes were so kind they made me dizzy. "Why did you start with the pills?"

I snorted, running my fingers through my hair, "It made the pain go away. Physical and emotional… I was hurting. No one wanted to hear what I had to say and insults were thrown at me at work, grocery shopping, just walking to get my mail."

He walked toward me slowly sat down beside me on the floor, his should just barely grazing mine. I looked at him and he appeared so out of place in the small bedroom.

"Why did you bring these?" I heard rattling and then he was showing me my missing pill bottle.

I stared silently; I couldn't find any words. I didn't have an excuse or a reason.

"Have you been using again?" His voice was held an edge to it I hadn't heard before and I wiped the tears from my cheeks, looking down at the floor.

"I was going to. I had it ready in my hand but then Rosalie knocked and I dropped it. Then I thought, maybe if I took it with me, if I got stressed, I could just take the edge off.."

"Did you?" I met his steely gaze, his eyes watching me intently.

"No. But I wanted to. I still want to," I whispered, looking down at the bottle in his hand. "I want to make everything go away. I'm so tired."

"That isn't an excuse," the sudden anger in his voice threw me off and when I glanced up, his eyes were no longer remotely kind or understanding. "If you think pills are the way to go to try and escape reality, you're weak. What you did doesn't warrant throwing everything away for fucking narcotics. That's fucking bullshit, Bella. You are way too fucking smart for this shit."

"You don't know the first thing about me!" I snapped harshly. "You don't know my life or what I've gone through!"

"I think I know plenty," he spat back, his green eyes nearly glowing with how angry he was, his jaw clenched. "You made one mistake but that doesn't mean you have the right to ruin your goddamn life!"

I shot up to my feet and he followed, glaring at me.

"It wasn't once! It was _months _and I felt guilty but it felt good," I shuddered, crossing my arms. "I..I felt like I'd found someone who really appreciated me."

He blinked and then there was a dark, undecipherable look in his eyes, "Bella, did you cheat?"

"I-I thought you were saying you knew.." I whispered, suddenly feeling ridiculous. How would he have even known?

He let out an empty laugh, shaking his head, "Wow. I guess I really don't know anything about you. I thought you were _good. _No wonder your father is ashamed of you."

It felt as if he'd punched me in the chest.

"Did you even have a reason?" The judgement in his voice was clear as he stared at me with that dark look. "There's no possible way that you ruined a marriage, a lifelong commitment, over _sex. _If you didn't feel appreciated, then you should've gotten a divorce instead."

"Why do you care? It's my life and it's in the past. I've changed," the laugh he let out told me he didn't believe me.

"Cheaters are a special kind of breed. They only care about themselves. Did you even blink when you fucked another man? Did you even think as to how it would affect your future, the trust anyone will have in you?" He raised an eyebrow, his voice gaining volume as he stepped toward me, placing me between him and the wall. "How selfish could you be that you didn't even realize what you were destroying!"

I flinched, feeling tears of anger and shame burn in my eyes. I wanted to yell back but my throat was thick.

"Why would you let it get to that? Was what we had not enough? Why would you that to me, Tanya! Why?!" His fist hit the wall and a strangled scream left me as I ducked down.

"Who's Tanya!" I cried out, looking up at him.

He stumbled back, the dark look in his eyes disappearing. When he saw me, he dropped his fist from the wall, "I have to get out of here."

"Wait, Edward!" I called after him as he disappeared down the stairs.

His footsteps echoed as he reached the front door, throwing it open. He rushed over to his car, speeding off moments later.

"Edward!"

What just happened?

Who is Tanya?


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, so many of you have opinions on how Bella should handle everything and I really love what you all have to say. If I have to be honest, I had this going a completely different way but then I started to think about it and I believe that this is the best course of action for Bella who we can all see is still struggling deeply with everything. Some of you may or maybe not like it and that's okay. I'm open to hearing what everyone has to say.**

**Be warned that this chapter mentions suicide in case anyone is sensitive to that. I have never gone through something like this or known anyone who has attempted it but I do know people who have felt the urge to do it. So I tried to reflect that emotion as best as I could.**

* * *

**Third Pov**

The gun felt cold and heavy in her hands.

It was unnatural; she'd never held one in her life despite having a cop for a father.

He never did believe she had to learn to use one because he assumed she would have Jacob forever and he would protect her for the rest of their lives. But in that moment, all she wished was that he _had_ shown her.

Maybe she could've protected herself from the man her father had so much faith in.

Maybe her life wouldn't have turned out the way it had.

The tears dripped down her pale cheeks and the sobs felt uncontrollable as she lifted it with a shaky hand, pressing it to her temple.

_Come on, Bella, do it._

_What are you waiting for?_

_DO IT!_

She let out a scream, her body shaking so violently she dropped the gun and fell to her knees, gripping her hair and breathing heavily.

Was this rock bottom?

Was this how it felt to have no hope?

Lost in your own mind, confined to the thoughts you wish would disappear but only torture you instead?

Was this how her mother felt when she killed herself because no one took her pain seriously?

"Oh, God, please help me," Bella cried out, her forehead pressed to the cool, wooden floor.

"I can't do it. I can't do this anymore. I can't!"

Her screams echoed around her, bouncing back, filling her ears. She grabbed the gun, pressing it to her forehead again.

"Do it, Bella. Just do it. No one cares anymore. Dad's disappointed, you ruined your life, you deserved to be hurt," she spat harshly at herself, staring at her reflection as she stood.

"You deserved what Jacob did. He should've ended it," she whispered.

She closed her eyes, her finger closing around the trigger, ready to press it.

_"My beautiful star," Renee's voice filled her head and she saw the image of her mother._

_Large blue eyes, so kind and understanding. A smile so beautiful it lit up the room when she entered. _

_"Momma!" A younger Bella, maybe twelve-years-old, ran to her._

_"Why do you cry, my star?" Renee held her daughter, humming a soft lullaby from when her precious star was younger._

_"Lauren," Bella sniffed. "She said I was worthless. She said..so many horrible things."_

_Renee shushed her gently, kissing her head, "You are not worthless, Bella. You are my star and you are so much more than everyone here."_

_"No, I'm not," she sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "Everyone thinks I'm weird or just.. Only Jacob does and he doesn't understand."_

_Her mother pulled her back and cupped her face, looking at her teary-eyed daughter with a gentle, understanding look,_

_"You will be fine, baby. You are going to go so far in life that this town, these people, they will feel minuscule. Lauren only says those things because she feels threatened. You are so much more. I love you so much, Bella. You are my star and you shine so bright. And in the days your light feels dark and shadowed," her mother's eyes watered a bit as she patted her daughter's hair. "Remember that you have so much to live for. And that, in time, you will find the right people who see it. But you need to recognize it first before anyone else can."_

The conversation had felt so deep so many years ago and she'd never understood the message.

But in that moment, staring at her reflection with a gun pointed at her head, she knew what her mother had been trying to say.

Bella's sense of self-worth had disappeared when her mother died and her father hadn't done anything. He hadn't helped her or held her or understood that the pain he felt, she'd felt it just as strong.

Jacob had been the one to step in, taking over as the role of her protector, much like her father had wanted. He'd overtaken her life and she'd been so wrought with grief and loss, she let him take control.

She knew, over the years, he'd abused her weak mind and when she'd cheated, everything came crashing down.

James had taken control after that, feeding her pills. She had denied it for so long; he'd been the first to ask her about upping her dosage, buying them for her from a dealer when the doctor cleared her. She thought he'd been helping and she was sure she'd been crazy when she hallucinated that he had put in her food when she'd refused them. He'd made her believe she craved those pills and eventually, she did.

Her escape was supposed to be Seattle. And when she was hired and escaped James, she was sure this had been what everything was leading up to. A beautiful, new start.

Then Edward entered. Mysterious, dark, devilishly handsome. He made her feel a way Jacob and James never did but something about him felt so dangerous. It was as attractive as it was terrifying.

She couldn't deny that the near-kiss had only doubled what she felt for him but it wasn't enough. Not after she'd told him one of her darkest secrets and he'd reacted just like everyone else.

How stupid of her to believe he would be different.

She was stupid to believe she could blindly trust someone because they'd helped her once.

She'd been weak then.

But not anymore.

She set the gun on the dresser, a shudder running through her body as she backed away. Grabbing the bag by the bed, she pulled out her phone and pressed the first number on her contact list.

"Rosalie?" She sniffed when the line connected.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I need a big favor."

"Of course, what is it?" She was so trusting, Bella only hoped she could do this for her.

"Help me disappear."


	17. Chapter 16

**This chapter was very fun to write! It gives some more information regarding Edward's disastrous relationship with Tanya and some insight on Bella.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**1 Year Later**

**June 22, 2020**

**Bella Pov**

The smell of salt fills my lungs and the sound of waves crashing fills my ears as I lean back on my hands, just taking in the view. It's so beautiful; the sun, the ocean, the sand. Not at all like Forks where it rains just about every day.

I feel utterly relaxed, completely at peace.

"Daddy, daddy!" I watched a little girl, maybe four or five, rush over to her father excitedly.

"What is it, sweetie?" He bent down to her level and I can see the love shining in his eyes.

"I built a sand castle! Come look!" She tugged on his arm, leading him her masterpiece just as a wave comes forward, making it disappear.

The girl immediately began to cry and her father swept her up, bouncing her a bit.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll build another, pumpkin," he coos, calming his desolate child.

I blinked back my tears at the small moment; it probably didn't seem like much to cry over, but Charlie was never like that during my childhood.

"Hey, when do you want to head back?" Carina broke through my inner thoughts and I looked up, nodding.

"Yup, come on. I'll buy pizza," I stood up, packing up my things and following her to the car.

She piles into the driver's seat as I put everything up in the trunk and then climb into the passenger seat. As we head toward the highway I look over at Carina. I met her a few days after I'd arrived in Jacksonville and, well, she'd become my best friend.

It was hard to leave so abruptly but it was the only way I knew how to let go and start fresh. If I planned it out and said my goodbyes, I was sure someone who try and convince me not to go and staying was definitely not an option. That place, Forks and everyone in it, was toxic and it had taken me far too long to figure that out.

I thought it would hurt but when I left Charlie without so much as a word, it felt good. It had felt so fucking good to leave behind Charlie, and Jacob, and James and even Edward.

It was terrifying to leave like that.

Out of the blue, disappearing without a trace, but Rosalie had worked her magic. She helped me legally change my name to Isabella Dwyer and then get a job as a bartender. I didn't want anything too extravagant in case it brought any attention from the life I'd run away from.

I'd taken the last name from my mother's old high school best friend who had died shortly after they'd graduated. I couldn't part with my first name as my mother had named me that after her own mother who died when she was a child.

To complete my transformation into someone else, I'd changed up my style of clothes and chopped my hair to my shoulders, dying it blonde.

I'd become a completely new person. I was happy, healthy, and at peace with everything that had gone wrong in my life.

Don't get me wrong, I was very angry and bitter when I'd arrived a year ago. It took me months to come to terms with the fact that it wasn't my fault Jacob had beat me and it took even longer to realize he had always been like that; manipulating me, controlling me, forbidding me from doing certain things. He was a sick, twisted bastard and none of it had been my fault.

"What's going on inside that head of yours, girlie?" Carina asked and I smiled.

"Just thinking about how happy I am here. How being here has helped me so much," I answered honestly, leaning back in the seat.

Carina let out a laugh, "Tell me about it. I ran here as soon as I turned eighteen. Home was not home if you know what I mean."

Oh, I definitely understood.

Once we reached the apartment building I slipped out the car and grabbed my things from the trunk, heading for my apartment as she heads down the opposite side toward hers.

I slid the key into the lock and it swung open.

"Uh, hello?" I called out, looking around the apartment.

My heart began to beat fast as I walked inside. Everything looked untouched as I reached for the aluminum bat by the door, setting my bag down. Nothing seemed out of place as I headed down the hall. There was a very real possibility I left my door unlocked but something in the pit of my stomach told me otherwise.

I saw movement in my bedroom and sped toward it, kicking open the door hard enough for it to swing into the wall.

"Bella."

I dropped the bat, my body going numb as I stared Edward Cullen in the flesh.

He looked so different; his hair was longer, flopping down on his forehead but still the familiar coppery red. His eyes appeared softer and kinder and he was dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a tee.

"Edward," I whispered, the shock still running through my veins. "How?"

He let out a soft laugh and it sounded so different. So..earthly, if that was even a thing.

"I have been searching for you since the day you left," he moved toward me, stepping into the light coming from the window. "We need to talk."

I nodded, swallowing hard, "Sure. Come on, I'll make some coffee."

* * *

**Edward Pov**

I watched her make coffee in silence.

She looked so fucking different. So good.

She was fucking thriving here.

Her hair is blonde but it fucking works for her. Her skin held some color from the sun and there's a sparkle in her eyes I never saw before.

I felt so selfish for coming all the way down here and disrupting her new life. I should've left well enough alone but I had to see her. I didn't expect her to come back with me, as much as I wanted her to, but I had to find her and apologize and make amends. She had to know just how fucking sorry I was for being part of the reason that most likely drove her away.

"Here," she smiled, setting the coffee in front of me. "You're a busy man, Edward. What do we need to talk about that drew you away from Seattle?" Her voice was still soft and musical.

I gave her a small smile, taking a sip of the coffee.

"I was married. We're divorced now but we got married ten years ago, right after I'd turned twenty-five. I fucking adored her. I worshiped the very ground she walked on. Tanya, her name, she was unlike any woman I'd ever met. She was mysterious, beautiful, and she has this faint Italian accent. I couldn't believe I was worthy of a goddess like that. I poured every inch of my soul and my heart into her and whatever free time I had, I dedicated it all to her and in return, she loved me like I've never known before."

I paused, meeting Bella's eyes. She didn't speak up but instead kept her chin in her hand, watching me with all of her attention.

"For the first couple years, it was heaven on earth. Then it slowly went to hell. It started off with small little things. She disappear for hours and tell me she was with a friend. Then she would be gone for a day or two. She would take my wallet to go shopping and rack up thousands of dollars in charges for stupid little things. She maxed out her credit cards and I paid hundreds of thousands of dollars to fix it and she would do it again. Charges on my account for hotel rooms, exotic trips, long vacations. I barely had money for bills because she had sucked up everything I had. After about a year it came to light that she was cheating. I'd suspected but..."

"Knowing isn't the same," she finished for me.

I nodded, "I wanted to make it work. I was desperate. I loved her with everything I had and I didn't want to lose her because despite her shortcomings, she could make me feel like I stood on top of the world. She told me she loved me but she needed more and then she asked me for an open relationship. It killed me but I agreed. So another year and half of just that. Her sleeping with other men to fill some void in her life and I just stood back and accepted it. I was twenty-nine, in a marriage with a woman who wanted to be everywhere but with me, and I was alone. So I found love somewhere else."

I stopped again and met her eyes again, "I might need something stronger for this part."

She nodded and bent down, rummaging through the cabinets until she came up with a small, travel-size bottle of Jack Daniels with a sheepish smile, "Sorry. It's all I have."

I laughed and grabbed it, taking a swing from it, "Anything is good. Anyway, I met someone else. She was beautiful and kind and she was also my personal assistant. She was the reason why the penthouses had the adjoining door. We came close to falling in love and she filled the void while Tanya was gone but when Tanya found out, she lost it. She accused me of not loving her and cheating even though she wanted an open relationship and to save my marriage, I broke it off with the assistant. So we added a new rule: no feelings. For the next two years, I filled the hollowness I felt by sleeping with my assistants, most of them anyway, and it helped some. Then one night, after not having seen her for months, Tanya came to me, black and blue from head to toe and said one the men she was seeing was beating her. Naturally, I was livid.

So I tracked down the man and beat him within an inch of his life. I broke both eye sockets, some teeth, his legs. I gave him permanent brain damage. I was arrested and charged with felony assault and I was looking at life in prison. There was too much evidence to try and get a lesser sentence. So Carlisle, my uncle, he was old friends with Charlie and went to him for a favor for me. Pull some strings to get me off with no prison time. It took months but he made it happen. And then Tanya," I couldn't help the dark sound that escaped me. "She revealed that she had set it all up. That guy hadn't actually beat her, she had paid someone else. But she had been seeing him.

She wanted to know if I really loved her enough to kill and that proved it. She said she was done with the open relationship and that entire year, she was possessive, jealous, rude, manipulative. She did everything she could to make me hers but she had seven years to do that and threw it away. At that moment, I'd grown cold and distant. I didn't love her anymore. Her beauty had been twisted into something ugly and I no longer recognized the woman I once loved. I had begun to find love somewhere else again, with another assistant. A few months into our secret relationship, Tanya discovered the affair and had the brakes on her car removed.

Victoria died on impact. If I wasn't shattered from everything else, that did it. I went to Tanya's father and told him everything when I had enough facts. I couldn't just leave her; she comes from a very dangerous, affluent family. I had to have a very good reason for them not to break my spine for leaving their youngest daughter. Her father sided with me and she didn't like that one bit. What she didn't like even more was not getting half my money and half my company. That family is very dangerous and I couldn't just leave knowing everything that I did so we came to arrangement of sorts. But during those seven years, I did many terrible things. Things I can't come back from.

And that night, when you told me what had happened with your marriage.. It brought everything back. I know it's not an excuse; I should've never judged you or said the things I said. When I went back to the house after cooling off and found you were gone, it killed me. I, for lack of better words, liked you. It scared me, to feel for someone again. I've built these walls after Tanya and you have been the only person to break those walls."

I meet her eyes and she's gnawing her lower lip, her eyebrows furrowed a bit but still focused on me.

"I was terrified of what you were doing to me. Especially after that near-kiss at that ridiculous ball Alice threw you."

At that she laughed, covering her face, "I do miss that pixie."

Watching her, I saw a flutter of sadness fill her eyes as she looked down at the counter, "I had to leave."

Her voice was so soft I just barely heard her words.

"Everything there was wrong for me. Charlie, Jacob, James," she ran a hand through her hair.

"Who's James?" I leaned forward, curious.

"The man I cheated on Jacob with. Jacob, he was so good at hiding behind a charismatic smile," her eyes seemed to have drifted off and now it was my turn to listen. "But when my mom died, he took advantage of that. He put me back together but he did it to how he would've preferred me. Weak, docile, the perfect wife. But no matter what he tried to mold me in, it didn't make me love him like he loved me. So I searched for it elsewhere. I didn't find love but I found someone who could satisfy me in a way he couldn't. Jacob found out and well, it destroyed everything.

He hit me five times before I had the courage to leave. The last time, he had choked me. He never fought me during the divorce but he knew I wasn't going to tell anyone. I was convinced it was my fault," she lifted a shoulder and I clenched my fist to keep from breaking something.

He fucking laid his hands on her and he deserved nothing but death and I would gladly deliver it.

"James wasn't much better. So when I had the opportunity to leave, I took it. But then I went to see Charlie because I just needed those damn answers," she sniffed a bit, meeting my eyes. "I was going to kill myself. I didn't think I had anything worth living for and I wanted everything to end. And then I had a memory of my mother. She told me, years ago, that in order for someone to notice my light, I had to notice it myself. So the best thing I could do was leave. And it helped me so much. I have been sober for 379 days and I haven't touched alcohol in six months."

She gave me a big, watery smile and she looked so fucking proud of herself.

I reached hesitantly, grabbing her hand in mine. It fit perfectly in the palm of mine and shocks I hadn't felt in a year came back, running up my fingers.

"A part of me came here to try and get you to come back. But I can't ask that of you now that I know just how well this place as been for you. All I can tell you is how sorry I am for everything I've done. For the way I treated and spoke to you. You never deserved any of it."

"It's okay, Edward. I'm better now. I'm so much better," she murmured, squeezing my fingers gently.

A peaceful silence settled over us and I played with her fingers. I didn't want to let go and she wasn't complaining. I turned her hand over, running my fingers across her wrist.

"How did you get in?" She finally asked and I chuckled.

"The door was open. You should really learn to lock your doors."

"I did," she moved her hand, backing up. "I locked the door. I assumed you picked the lock."

Her eyes were frantic now and she was breathing heavily, "It keeps happening. That's the fifth time this month. My door will be open and I will double check I've locked it. But nothing is ever missing."

I stood up, walking around the small island, "Hey, it's okay. No one was here."

"I feel like I'm being watched sometimes. I thought I was just paranoid. I thought today it was just because you were here but if the door was open before, then someone got in," she swallowed, her fingers trembling.

"Bella," I grabbed her hands but her eyes were frantically flickering around the room.

"No, it's real! It has to be. There was a note the first time but I thought it was a prank and threw it away," tears filled her eyes and I grabbed her face, forcing her to look at me.

"I believe you, Bella! Just breathe, okay? Deep breaths, love," I whispered and then froze.

I looked at her but she didn't seem to have heard me as her eyes close, her breathing erratic.

"What did the letter say?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"It said 'You can't run forever'. I thought it was the neighborhood kids," she sniffled and I wiped her tears gently.

"We'll find who's doing this, okay? Just breathe for me."

She nodded, taking in several deep breaths before pulling away from me, wiping her cheeks.

"I um, promised a friend pizza. You're welcome to join," she whispered, grabbing her phone.

"If it's not a problem. I'm starving," I grinned, trying to lighten up the mood.

She returned it with a small one of her own and walked over, standing on her toes and pressing a kiss to my cheek, "Come on. You'll love Carina."

* * *

**Third Pov**

James watched them from the parking lot, his eyes trained on Bella.

It took him nearly a year to found her but he finally had her in his sights.

Now he could set his plan in motion.


	18. Chapter 17

**This might seem a bit too fast for some but it's exactly as I wanted it!**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I do and I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes/**

* * *

**Bella**

We spent the majority of the evening with Carina who couldn't stop swooning over Edward. It was a bit funny, watching her looking at him like he walked on water. Edward entertained her by answers her million and one questions but he would look at me every time he answered. It caused a flutter in the pit of my stomach and those feelings from a year ago were beginning to stir. I didn't know what to do so I'd just look away and pay attention to the movie playing in the background.

"So, Cullen, how do you know girl Izzy here?" She leaned forward, giving him a quizzical look.

I recognized that look and it was one she used whenever I introduced her to a guy. That was few and far inbetween but when I did, it was her way of figuring out their intentions.

Edward glanced over at me, his eyes light, "We used to work together."

"Hmm, what did you guys do? Izzy rarely talks about her life and it's absolutely frustrating." She gave me a playful glare and I shook my head.

"Just your typical office job. She was an assistant to the boss. He was real hardass with her," he explained, his eyes expressing what he couldn't say.

I saw he felt genuinely bad for how he'd been and it made my heart twinge at the sight. I'd forgiven him a long time ago but I had yet to really tell him how I'd felt about everything.

Carina let out an annoyed huff, "I friggen hate those corporate bigheads. Always treating people like shit just because they've got a powerful position and money to throw around."

"I couldn't agree more," he whispered gently.

This went on for another hour or so with her trying to pry answers about me out of him. I only told her about my mother dying, Charlie's distance, and my failed marriage. I didn't feel like reliving everything by telling her about my struggles with addiction and James. Some things were better left unsaid. Eventually she gave up on the questions and declared she was heading to bed, leaving us to finish up as she knew I'd lock up afterwards. If I trusted Edward then she was okay with him being there.

"She's something else," Edward murmured quietly as we walked around the living room, picking up the pizza boxes and glasses of wine.

"Tell me about it," I smiled. "She reminds me a bit of Alice and Rosalie."She

He snorted, "I don't Rosalie is the same as you remember."

I felt my smile begin to disappear, "How is she, by the way? I know she had the baby a couple months ago."

"She and Emmett have their hands tied. She had a girl," he set the glasses in the sink and turned toward me. "She named you godmother."

"Really?" Tears pricked my eyes as I gazed up at him. Rosalie had become such a good friend in the short time we'd known each other. I hated to leave her when I'd called her that night a year ago but she understood the pain I was in. I told her everything that night and I'd cried my heart out when I was done. She had done so much for me and if I regretted one thing, it was not being there for her when she gave birth.

"Yes. She said she couldn't think of anyone more suited for the job. Vera is quite the handful though," his laugh was quiet and wholesome and my heart squeezed at the sound.

"She sounds just like Emmett," I joked, throwing away the pizza box. I cleared my throat, glancing over at him. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

He met my eyes, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, "Not yet. I got here this afternoon and I went straight to look for you. I was going to get a hotel room or something."

"Well, you can always stay the night. I've got a pull out couch I never use," I shrugged my shoulders, walking toward the living room to grab my things.

"Are you sure?" He tilted his head to the side. "I don't want to bother."

"No bother. Better than you driving after drinking," I explained logically though I wasn't going to admit to myself that I wanted him to stay the night for me.

Which was ridiculous; I hadn't seen him in a year so why was I even jumping at the thought of him staying the night?

"I guess it's better than driving," he agreed.

I locked Carina's door behind us ten minutes later and we walked to my apartment in silence. The door is still locked and I released a sigh of relief. A part of me was still sure I was making it all up. That taking those pills for so long had destroyed my mind beyond repaired and I was hallucinating. Carina didn't know about it and when I'd gone to the cops, they said that without evidence there was nothing they could do. They had no suspects or eyewitnesses and the apartment was never trashed so it was chalked up to paranoia and forgetting to lock the door.

It was beyond frustrating.

"I've got to get my bag. I'll be back in a few," Edward walked down toward the parking lot and I entered the apartment, shutting the door.

Throwing on the light, I headed down the hall and grabbed a pair of clothes before turning on the shower. As I waited for the water to warm I stripped off, letting down my hair before stepping into the water.

When I was done and dressed, I walked toward the living room where I heard the soft sound of classical music. Edward was laying out on the couch, his eyes closed. The crease between his eyes had relaxed and the worry lines on his forehead were gone. He looked so peaceful it almost pained me to disturb him.

"Shower's free," I whispered and his eyes opened, a sleepy smile playing at the corner of his pale lips.

"Thanks," he sat up, rubbing his face. "Do you have a towel I can borrow?"

"Yeah. Blue towel hanging on the rack." It was my favorite towel but I was willing to temporarily give it up.

He stood up, stretching, and grabbed his clothes before heading down the hall.

I took that time to set up the pull out bed, giving him a couple of pillows and a blanket. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it was all I had. I locked the front door, double-checking the windows before heading for the bedroom, climbing into the cool bed. Sleep was quick to come, my ears filled with the sound of the shower running.

* * *

_August_

The next few weeks passed by in a blur.

Edward had explained he'd taken a six month sabbatical from work and he had more than enough time to spare. The first few days were a bit awkward but we eventually settled into a routine. On nights I would go to work and Carina was off, he'd spend the time with her and when I was home, we'd spend it together. Most days were down by the beach or we'd go on little adventures like driving around the city, rollerskating, hiking, anything to pass the time. Carina accompanied us on most outings and usually spent the time going on about a guy she was seeing, though she refused to tell me who it was.

Some other days he'd come down to the bar and just sit there and entertain me when we weren't so busy. I saw a side of him I'd never seen in Seattle. He was more at ease, quicker to smile, cracking jokes left and right. It was a nice change from how he used to be and whatever had changed him, it was big.

We'd grown close as well. I certainly didn't expect it but we spent just about every night talking and just enjoying each other's company. I told him about my life with my parents, my mother's death, everything regarding Jacob and our marriage. I told him about James and how he'd become possessive after the divorce was finalized.

Edward never gave his opinion or berated me for any of it. He just listened and held me when the details become too much and I'd dissolved into tears.

What surprised me the most, though, was how he'd opened up as well.

He told me about the death of his birth parents when he was ten and how he and his twin sister had gone to live with his aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They legally adopted both when they turned fifteen and he'd decided to take their last name to show his appreciation for taking him in and clothing him and loving him and putting up with him. He was a hardheaded kid, he'd explained, and he often butted heads with his adoptive brother, Emmett, which had shocked me as I never would've guessed they were family.

Often times he found himself in trouble with the law and was arrested more than a few times. His record had caused plenty of fights with Elizabeth, his sister, who thought he was ruining his life. He ran with bad crowds and they did drugs often and his sister often had to drag him home high. It wasn't until she overdosed one day that he realized she'd also been using. Her diary had explained how she'd been dating one of the drug dealers in secret but was scared to tell anyone for fear of their reaction as the guy was a good eight years older.

Her death was his wake up call to clean himself up and get on the right track as he felt he'd failed his best friend and sister for not realizing her addiction before it was too late.

He decided then he'd do what he can to better himself and graduated high school Valedictorian and dedicated his speech to her. He'd gone to college on a full ride and had taken over Carlisle's company at the age of twenty-three with a bachelor's degree in business.

I watched him break down during his retelling of the darkest moments in his life and I'd held him like he'd held me. I had been silent as I knew he didn't want to hear my pity. He just wanted someone to _understand. _I did, more than he knew.

That night changed everything between us.

I could no longer deny what I'd been feeling for weeks. How his presence calmed me entirely and soothed my worries. How his voice made my heart feel as if it'd explode. Just a quiet night in filled something inside me I had no way of explaining.

Everything felt perfect.

* * *

_September_

"I've got a surprise for you," Edward whispered from behind me.

A shiver ran down my spine and I turned around, giving him a curious look.

"What?"

"It wouldn't a surprise if I told you," he gave me a cheeky grin and I shook my head with a smile.

"Last time someone had a surprise for me, it was a birthday ball and I ended up blackout drunk with a disappearing date," I reminded him and he sighed.

"You've got a point. Fine, something casual. I'd suggest sandals as well," he gave me wink. "I'll see you at seven tonight."

He pressed a kiss to my cheek and walked off, leaving a tingling sensation that ran through me. The little shocks I'd feel with him a year ago were still there and, though it was still strange, I welcomed it completely.

Once he was gone I walked down to Carina's, knocking on the door. Several minutes passed and I knocked again. I heard the sound of shuffling inside, giggles, and then Carina was throwing open the door, her face flushed red and a guilty smile on her lips.

"Hey," she sounded breathless. "I um, I didn't.. I didn't realize you were coming over. I was just cleaning."

"You're with the mystery guy aren't you?" I accused, giving her a shit-eating grin.

"What?! No!" Her voice went up an octave, her cheeks reddening further. "I just find cleaning really...hot?"

"Uh-huh, sure. Well, I'll be in my apartment. When you're done_ cleaning_, come over, okay?"

"Yep, totally. Got it. Give me thirty!" She yelled as I left, holding in my laughter as she shut the door.

True to her word, thirty minutes later Carina popped up at the front door, a satisfied and semi-guilty grin on her face. She didn't give any explanation as she walked in and I shut the door.

"So, why do you require my presence?" She plopped down on the couch, kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

I sat down next to her, steeling myself her reaction, "Today is my birthday."

Her eyes widened as far as they would go and she smacked my arm, "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"I'm sorry! I just don't see it as very fun. I'm 27 and all I can think about is turning thirty soon," I snorted and she huffed.

She was only 21 so she wasn't exactly close to thirty.

"So why did you call me if not to celebrate your birthday?"

"Well, Edward wants to take me somewhere but he said it's a surprise. Something casual but and he said to wear sandals," as I explained she let out a squeal.

"I knew he had the hots for you! I swear, that man has been so hard to read these past few months. But this answers my suspicions," she clapped her hands excitedly.

"He doesn't like me like that." I felt my cheeks burn red hot.

She was well aware of my feelings for him but she was polite enough not to tease me about it too much, which I was grateful for.

"No guy just wants to give you a surprise," she gave me that 'I've got experience so trust me on this' look.

Which was true. I'd only been with two guys, which she definitely cracked jokes at, but she had been with more than a few. She was free spirit and I didn't judge her, I just always cautioned her to be careful in the event of a condom breaking or STDs. She'd usually berate me for mom-ing her too much.

"What were you planning on wearing?"

I thought about for it moment and shrugged. "Maybe a summer dress? It's too hot out for jeans."

She gasped and her eyes lit up, "I've got the perfect thing!"

**.~.~.**

The smell of sand and salt filled my senses as Edward led me down the beach. He had me blindfolded and the anticipation was killing me.

"Just a few more feet," his voice was so full of excitement I smiled wider if possible. "Here."

He removed the blindfold and I gasped at the sight before me.

There was a large blanket set up with a picnic basket. There was a bottle of sparkling cider relaxing in a bucket of ice and wrapped sandwiches. Two lanterns were set up to offer light and a few pillows filled the space.

"What do you think?"

I turned around, looking up at him. He had a hopeful expression on his face and his eyes were so full of light it made my heart hurt.

"I love it."

A giant smile broke out across his lips and he pulled me into his arms, giving me a hug so tight I lost my breath but didn't complain. I wrapped my arms around him, inhaling the smell of cologne on his skin. His body was hard against mine but it was perfect.

When I pulled away his eyes were filled with something so fierce I felt it down to my toes.

"This is one of the most beautiful things anyone has ever done for me," I whispered truthfully, grabbing his hand in mine.

"Bella."

His voice was rough and his eyes had darkened so much they almost appeared black. His hands cupped my face and I felt my heartbeat skyrocket as he lowered his face toward mine. His nose brushed mine and I realized I was holding my breath.

"I'm not good at this. I've always taken what I wanted and fuck the consequences. But you, I've wanted you since the first day I saw you. It wasn't until you were gone that I realized, despite how fucking wild you drove me, I needed you. These past few months, fuck, all I've done is fall for you all over again. I can't stop falling and I'm fucking terrified you'll steal my heart. But I want you to take it. I want to be yours and I want you be mine until you're sick of me. I need you like air."

I didn't have the words to respond because my throat was locked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or cry. I felt like a teenager, falling in love for the first time, with the hopes that her love with be her forever.

Nothing I'd pursued in the past year was real. It was fun, little dates, but never more than that.

But _this_ felt real.

This felt like the possibility of something _real_ and I loved it as much as it petrified me.

How could I be sure my heart wouldn't be ripped from my chest?

What if love hurt me again?

I swallowed, the anxiety pooling in my chest, my hands becoming sweaty. My head was pounding and my heart beat filled my ears.

"Promise you won't break my heart."

He met my eyes with those emerald orbs of his, those eyes that consumed my dreams, and he pulled me close,

"I promise you."

Our lips met in a fierce kiss, the shocks running through me, piercing my heart, filling my body. It reverberated in my soul and consumed me and I happily welcomed it.

I felt his smile against my lips as he pulled back a bit,

"Happy birthday, love."


	19. Chapter 18

**I know this one is very short but I felt that it had to be it's own separate chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**WARNING: Mature scenes.**

* * *

**Third Pov**

"Oh, fuck!"

Carina moved her hips faster, his fingers digging into her skin as he rolled them over, pounding hard into her. His dark eyes scanned her face and body, taking in the way she tightened around him, her nails scratching down his back.

His fingers pinched and twisted her nipples and she mewled with pleasure, her eyes rolling back as she ached against him. His other hand found it's way to her clit, rubbing hard and fast until she was whimpering from pain and pleasure.

She screamed her release, shuddering as he spilled into the condom.

Her back collapsed onto the bed and he hovered over her. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath and she shivered beneath the look in his eyes. Hardening once more, she smirked, and flipped them. She began to ride him again, her hands splayed out on his chest to support herself.

But as her breasts hung tantalizingly over him, it wasn't Carina he envisioned on his cock.

It was Bella.

He imagined her smaller chest, so perfect, and her tiny waist. She was curvy but not to the extent Carina was. Bella was perfect and every other woman was wrong.

Now that Cullen had snatched away his most prized possession, he had to speed up his timeline.

His hands climbed up Carina's hips, up to her waist, over her breasts and to her neck. She moaned as his hand wrapped around her neck lightly, squeezing a bit. She was kinky, something he did enjoy. He squeezed a bit harder and he could feel how wet she was getting.

"Oh, fuck. Yes, James. Oh, God. Yes, choke me!" She moaned, moving her hips harder against him.

He granted her wish and squeezed but it was a bit harder than usual.

She made a sound but didn't fight him. With one hand squeezing her throat, he rubbed her clit. She moaned breathlessly, her eyes glazed over. His rough fingers forced her to cum on his cock again and she sighed with pleasure.

His fingers tightened again and her eyes snapped open, a lazy smile on her unsuspecting face.

"J-James. S-softer," she whispered.

"I thought you wanted me to choke you?" He tilted his head and flipped them over.

Again, he tightened his grip until she couldn't breathe at all and pulled out, smirking.

Her eyes widened and she began to thrash around. Her hands slapped at him but it didn't faze him one bit.

"He-help!" Her screams were muted by the steel grip he had on her and he tightened again, shaking her a bit.

Her mouth was popped open and her eyes were wide, tears slipping down her cheeks as her eyes flickered around in a panic, searching for something, anything to help her fight him off.

She reached for the beside lamp but she was beginning to lose feeling, darkness edging around her vision.

"Stop!" She rasped, weakly gripping his wrists.

Her body went limp, her eyes frozen with the look of fear.

He climbed off her, pulling on his jeans and shirt. He glanced back at her, a twisted smile on his lips as he walked over to her door.

"It had to be you."


	20. Chapter 19

**Another small chapter but don't worry, I'm building up some very big things!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Aro**

"Is it done?" His voice was sharp and demanding, leaving no room for error.

"You know me, boss," James' lazy voice filtered over the phone and Aro repressed a sigh.

The man was arrogant but Aro couldn't deny that he had a unique set of skills. He was skeptical that James could get Carina to fall for him but his worries were put to rest as James recounted how he murdered the girl.

"I left Cullen my calling card," James chuckled darkly.

The history between James and Edward was a long and brutal one and it was only sheer coincidence that Bella was apart of James's history. The fact that her and Edward were now together was just the icing on the cake. She was the key to destroying Cullen and getting rid of him once and for all.

"Hopefully this gets them back to Seattle. If not, you know what to do next."

Aro hung up, leaning back in his chair.

"Are we close yet, baby?"

He glanced down, Tanya's hooded blue eyes gazing up at him.

"Almost. Once we get them to Seattle, phase two begins," he pulled up her onto his lap, moving aside her panties and sliding deep inside her.

She threw her head back, riding him expertly. His wife, who loved dearly, did not please him in the ways Tanya could. Her tight, young body gave him what he craved.

"I want that little bitch gone," Tanya moaned, gripping Aro's hair.

He growled, biting her neck hard, "I'll let you take care of her, baby. Do whatever you want. Fucking torture her if you wish to."

"FUCK!"

She shuddered above him as she came, his cock spurting into her as she continued to move her hips against him slowly.

He gripped her hair, kissing her roughly, "Soon, baby. We'll have everything we want soon enough."

* * *

**James**

Bella's screams of devastation and fear was like a symphony to his ears.

He watched them from afar as they discovered her body and Bella was just an absolute mess, crumbling down to the floor on her knees. She was hugging herself, sobbing hysterically as she called out her dear Carina's name.

Cullen, well, he didn't look as torn up but it didn't look happy. He a frown was etched on his face and his hand was a black handkerchief, James' calling card. Cullen looked out the window and James chuckled darkly. Cullen would find the camera eventually but for now, James was going to enjoy the show.

"We need to call the cops," Cullen gathered Bella in his arms and James gritted his teeth at the sight.

Bella was his, goddamn it, and Cullen would pay for even touching her.

"Oh my God!" Bella cried, the tears dripping down her cheeks as she tried to reach out to her dead friend.

"She's gone baby. We need to get her help," Edward murmured, pulling her toward the door.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD, SHE CAN'T BE!"

Edward pulled a sobbing Bella from the apartment, dialing 911 as James turned off the screen, chuckling.

"How did you kill her, hot stuff?" Victoria's husky voice whispered and James turned toward her, pulling her down onto his lap.

"I choked the bitch while she rode my cock," he bit her neck and she gasped, her eyes rolling back as she gripped his hair.

"Fuck, she deserved it. Thinking she could have you."

James smirked against her skin; Victoria was as vicious and sadistic as he was. He met her eight years ago and she drove him fucking wild. She would break his windshield and then kiss him like no one else had. Then she'd cheat on him and then help him torture the poor soul who'd fallen into her trap.

It was his idea to send her to Cullen three and half years ago. He wanted to destroy him and Victoria, as twisted as she was, she had a charm that could capture anyone and it worked. Until fucking Tanya ruined the plan by cutting Victoria's brakes. Luckily, James was in the car at the time and helped her escape. Faking her death hurt Cullen so it wasn't all for nothing.

Working with Aro and Tanya wasn't ideal for them but it helped the four of them. Mainly Aro and James; Aro wanted Edward's position in the family and James wanted Bella. Tanya and Victoria were going along with it to see Edward suffer.

"Ready for phase two?"

Victoria smiled twistedly, "Fuck, yes."

* * *

**Edward**

"What's going on?"

Bella's voice was thick and she blinked slowly, glancing over at me. Her eyes were squinted and she moved slowly.

"Shh, baby. Just relax," I whispered softly and her eyes fluttered shut, her body limp.

It took a couple of weeks but I finally convinced her to go to Seattle with me. She thought I was being overly cautious but I couldn't tell her the real reason as why we had to leave. She couldn't know that my ties to the Mafia were coming back to fucking haunt me in the form of James. She thought she'd be safe in her apartment but I told her that until the killer was found, we'd be safer far away from Florida.

That wouldn't happen.

He left his fucking calling card because he wanted me to know it was him and no cop was going to be searching for a dead man.

But why he targeted Carina, I didn't have a clue other than he wanted to get a rise out of me. Maybe to make a point by going after Bella's closest friend and then eventually going after Bella herself. I couldn't allow that but I couldn't tell Bella the truth in plain sight.

I needed a secure place.

I grabbed my cell, hitting the speed dial.

"What?" Jasper picked up on the first ring, mildly annoyed.

"Check my apartment now. I need it secure. Grab Garrett if you have to."

"Do I get an explanation?"

"All you need to know is that when you're done, get Carlisle. Round everyone up. Shit's going to hit the fan."

"Got it."

He hung up and I let out a deep breath, glancing over at Bella. She looked so fucking peaceful, so innocent. I was going to destroy the simple life she'd built and that fucking crushed me. She was making so much progress and then I popped back into her life and ruined it.

My jet was waiting when I arrived at the private airport and I slipped out of the car, grabbing our bags.

"Mr. Cullen. How can I help?" Benjamin rushed over and I shoved the bags in his hands.

Along with driving me places, he also knew how to pilot and I didn't trust anyone else at the moment. I threw open the passenger door and slipped my arms beneath Bella's sleeping form, lifting her up and heading for the plane. Once the door was shut behind us, I laid her in a bed in the back and covered her up then grabbed my things and headed for the front.

The flight was going to be at least eight hours long and I had a shit ton of things to do to make sure everything was ready by the time we got there.


End file.
